Megaman X; The Final Battle
by taelus ramza
Summary: When Megaman X and Zero are sent to investigate a possible Repliforce rebirth at the New Sky Lagoon, they stumble on to something much worse... the possibility of Sigma making a reappearance and starting a terrible war against all humans and Hunter Reploi


Megaman X: The Final Battle Megaman, X, and all related   
By: Stephen Meyerink paraphernalia are registered   
Book #1 copyrights of Capcom Inc.  
  
Prologue/Chapter 1:   
X's story  
  
"C'mon X, we gotta go now!" Zero shouted impatiently to his friend.  
"All right, all right, I'm coming!" X replied hastily.   
Megaman X shifted the backpack he was wearing to his other shoulder, and ran to   
catch up with his best friend Zero. X was a Reploid Maverick hunter, a trained   
specialist in eliminating Maverick Reploids, and leader of Maverick Hunter Unit #17.   
Reploids were a type of robot with the ability to think, speak, and make   
decisions for themselves. They were created by a scientist named Dr. Cain, to serve   
and live with humans, and if necessary, fight for them. However, some Reploids   
grew tired of living with humans, and rebelled against them. Many other reasons   
also led to the cause of rebellion. Such rebellious Reploids were considered to be   
'Mavericks'.  
The respected Doctor Thomas Xavier Light, who also created the original   
Megaman, created X several years ago. Originally, Megaman was designed to help   
Dr. Light in his experiments, until Dr. Albert Wily, a scientist bent on ruling the   
Earth, began creating powerful robots to terrorize the world. With this new threat in   
mind, Dr. Light redesigned Megaman with a powerful Mega Buster, and sent him to   
battle Wily's minions.  
After Megaman thwarted Wily many times, Dr. Light created Megaman X, a new   
prototype robot, with the ability to make its own decisions, and the X-Buster, the   
most powerful energy weapon in the world. Sadly, he would not live long enough to   
fully test X's reliability, so he placed X into a time capsule, and buried it deep   
underground.  
Years later, X was found by Dr. Cain, and activated. Shortly after, Dr. Cain   
attempted to create more robots like X. He copied X's design, making changes to   
certain parts that he did not understand, and created a copy of X. This new robot   
was fully function and was given the title, Reploid. The Reploids were immediately   
put into mass production, and were used all over the world. Everything was fine,   
until one day, a Reploid attacked a fellow human worker. It was eliminated, but   
there were many more of these outbreaks all over the world. The rebellious   
Reploids were called 'Mavericks.' Dr. Cain, responsible for the Mavericks, created   
the Maverick Hunters, a group of still-sane Reploids dedicated to hunting down the   
Mavericks. With his powerful X-Buster, X seemed the perfect Hunter. Quickly   
becoming friends with Zero, an experienced and mysterious Hunter, they defeated   
Sigma, the leader of the newly formed Reploid Maverick army, and former leader of   
the Maverick Hunters.   
Shortly after the defeat of Sigma, the Repliforce, an empire of Reploids which   
was judged as Maverick, appeared. This Repliforce lasted for a while, wanting only   
to have independence from humans. But unfortunately, it led to a huge war against   
the Repliforce, ending ultimately with their destruction.  
Zero had no energy weapons mounted on his body, as he relied on his powerful   
Z-Saber, an energy sword, to get him by. Right before X defeated Sigma the first   
time, Zero had a gun similar to the X-Buster, and was leader of Unit #17.   
Unfortunately, he was destroyed when he tried to eliminate a being called 'Vile.'   
Due to Zero's death, X was appointed as the leader of Unit #17.   
A little while later, X discovered that Zero's parts were being held by three 'X-  
Hunters,' named Serges, Agile, and Violen. As it turned out, they were actually   
using the parts as bait to lure X into a trap. X successfully acquired all of Zero's   
parts and he was rebuilt. Following that, Zero destroyed a copy of himself (with the   
use of his newest weapon, the Z-Saber.), and X defeated Sigma again. Then,   
another adventure followed, when Dr. Doppler, a Reploid scientist, created a Neuro   
Computer that could suppress rebellious urges in Reploids, preventing Maverick   
outbreaks. The suppressed Mavericks and Dr. Doppler got together and founded   
Dopple Town, a community in which humans and Reploids lived together. All   
seemed peaceful and well until Maverick rebellions started popping up all over. The   
leader of their forces: Dr. Doppler, who had apparently gone Maverick. X and Zero   
were dispatched to Dopple Town to stop the outbreak and were relatively   
successful. They received a distress call from the Dispatch Center/Hunter HQ,   
stating that the Mavericks were invading. X and Zero quickly returned and stopped   
the invasion, saving the Dispatch Center. While Zero searched for Dr. Doppler's lab,   
X defeated the Mavericks who had taken control of the city. When Zero discovered   
the location of Doppler's lab, the two Hunters assaulted it from within and found Dr.   
Doppler. After a quick battle between X and the Doctor, Doppler seemed defeated.   
It turned out that Dr. Doppler was actually controlled by Sigma, whose true form   
was a computer virus! Doppler informed X about the ultimate battle body that he   
built for Sigma. The two heroes rushed to Doppler's underground lab where the   
body was stored. Zero and X split up, Zero went to destroy the main power   
generator, and X went to destroy the battle body. When he arrived, he fought   
Sigma once again, and defeated him. Sigma transferred himself into the battle body   
and fought X. After a furious battle, X destroyed the body. Sigma managed to   
escape into his viral form and attempted to corrupt X. He chased him to the top of   
the room and down a small hallway. Just as X reached a dead end, Zero dropped   
through the ceiling and slashed Sigma with his Z-Saber, which was loaded with the   
anti-virus program. Sigma was trapped within the lab when it collapsed. X and Zero   
teleported out and watched Sigma and the lab collapse. Following that, Zero was   
appointed his own special Unit #0. Then, they fought in the Maverick Hunter-  
Repliforce war, against the Repliforce, an army of non-Maverick Reploid soldiers.   
Unfortunately, all they wanted was independence from humans. After a Maverick   
who appeared to be in the Repliforce crashed the Sky Lagoon, the entire Repliforce   
was considered to be Maverick. When they launched their space station, Final   
Weapon, X and Zero went with them to destroy the station before it destroyed the   
Earth. After beating the Colonel and the General of the Repliforce, they fought   
Sigma, who had been behind the whole Repliforce uprising. They defeated him, and   
went back to Earth as the General destroyed the Final Weapon to atone for his   
crimes. And now, X and Zero are still members of the Maverick Hunter HQ, and   
they fight the Mavericks in any way they can…  
"We gotta get to the command center quick so we can get the mission! Come on   
X!" Zero said enthusiastically.  
As the two rushed to the dispatch center (the place where Hunters were given   
their assignments, also known as the D.C.) they chatted amongst themselves.  
"What is the mission, Zero?" X asked.  
"A Maverick was seen on the New Sky Lagoon, and he apparently is trying to   
crash it. I heard rumors that it's linked to Sigma." Zero replied.  
"Sigma…" X said.   
"Zero, I've only heard a few things about the New Sky Lagoon, what's up with it?"   
"After Dragoon from the 14th unit crashed the first Lagoon, the Repliforce   
salvaged the parts from it to build more weapons. A group of scientist and builders,   
including Dr. Cain, redesigned and rebuilt the Lagoon, naming it New Sky Lagoon.   
Rumor has it that Sigma's brainwaves are stored in the computer." Zero replied   
with a dark tone.  
The two were silent until they reach the command center. They announced their   
presence, and the computer flashed to life.  
"X and Zero, Unit #0 and 17's best Hunters, and perhaps the best of all the   
Hunters. You were called here due to a threat to the New Sky Lagoon. A Maverick is   
up there, attempting to get into the computer and crash the Lagoon into the D.C.   
You are to infiltrate the Lagoon and destroy this Maverick at all costs." The D.C.   
Computer explained.  
"But why us? I'm sure any average Hunter could handle this. Not to mention   
that Hunters from different units are never called to work together, at least, not   
anymore." Zero asked.  
"That is why you were called. The reason this Maverick is attempting to access   
the computer isn't something as trivial as destroying the D.C. No, I'm afraid it is   
something much more dangerous. You have no doubt heard the rumor that Sigma's   
brainwaves are stored in the Lagoon?" The Computer asked.  
"Yeah. We have." X replied coolly, "Or at least, Zero has. He told me on the way   
here."  
"Well, this Maverick plans to acquire Sigma's brainwaves and revive him. The   
Repliforce feels that this is necessary to gain enough strength so that we do not   
pose too much of a threat to them. You must not let them accomplish this. Quickly,   
go to the Lagoon and stop him!" The Computer said, concluding the conversation.  
"Come on X, let's go!" Zero said as the two heroes teleported to the New Sky   
Lagoon.  
  
Chapter 2:   
X and Zero… We're a team!  
X and Zero shot towards the New Sky Lagoon in a streak of blue and red light.   
As they neared the helicopter-landing platform, (their landing spot) cannons began   
firing madly past them.  
X was first to land, and his eyes darted to the cannons intended target.   
"A...A… A Repliforce fleet? I thought most of their equipment and ships were   
destroyed!" he gazes in horror.  
"The Repliforce…" Zero muttered, materializing beside X. "Oh well. Lets go X,   
that Maverick isn't going to wait for us."   
"Right." X said.  
Zero dashed ahead, scouting for clues and possible foes. X hung behind, cautiously   
looking around.   
"X! Reploids, dead ahead!" Zero shouted from his post.  
X armed his X-Buster and dashed to join Zero's side, and he saw that indeed,   
several tough-looking Reploids were marching toward them.  
"Z-Saber, ENERIGIZE!" Zero shouted as his Z-Saber flashed into action.  
X raised his X-Buster, arming it with his lightning blasts that he acquired from one   
of his previous opponents. X had the ability to acquire an opponent's best weapon   
after defeating them, but unlike his X-Buster's unlimited energy, the weapons he   
acquired had a limited energy source.  
"Ready?" Zero asked.  
"Ready!" X nodded, firing the first shot.  
"LOOK! OVER THERE! HUNTERS! COMMANDER, YOUR ORDERS?" They blared.  
"Eliminate them. Save their heads for data extraction." The commander snorted.  
Zero charged at the nearest Reploid and slashed through his metal armor like tin   
foil.   
The Reploid retaliated by giving him a shock from its internal systems, and   
exploded in his face.  
X blasted his X-Buster at three of the Reploids, but their armor was too thick, and   
most of the shots simply dissipated or bounced off the shells.  
"I guess we'll have to use something a bit more powerful!" X yelled, charging his   
weapon.  
Zero rolled under enemy fire and swept his blade under a Reploid soldier and   
burnt its legs away.  
He placed his saber in front of him, and said, "Get ready!" As if some innate hunch   
told the Reploids to back away, they did, as Zero slammed his saber into the   
ground, creating several huge energy balls that shot out in many directions.  
X finished charging his gun, aimed at the nearest cluster of Reploids, and   
released the stored energy. A huge pink plasma beam blasted out of X's gun, and   
smashed into the Reploids with such force that parts of them were raining down on   
the ground. "Yes! Okay, lets see how you guys handle freeze blasts!" X said   
triumphantly.  
X loaded the freeze blast data into his X-Buster and fired at his opponent, a tough-  
looking Reploid that carried a Model 7KT Shock Rifle, one of the most potent Hunter   
killing weapons in the arsenal.  
The freeze waves bounced off the metal armor, as X anticipated. The spread from   
the reflected shot flew backwards, hitting several Reploids behind him. The   
surprised looks on their faces remained unnaturally, as they were frozen solid.  
There was only the big Reploid and the commander left now…  
Zero was knocked back by a blast from the Reploid's Shock Rifle, and small   
electric bursts popped up on his body momentarily. Then, Zero charged at the   
Reploid, and leapt on his back.   
"I can save your worthless metal hide. Just tell me where your man in the   
computer is." He muttered.  
The Reploid simply responded by firing the Shock Rifle at X, knocking him   
unconscious.  
Zero twirled his Z-Saber, and sliced it into the Reploid's head, and removing it.  
It shuddered and fell over. Moments later, it exploded in a blaze of flame and   
electricity.  
Zero ran over to X and said, "X, are you all right?"  
X's eyes opened slowly as he awakened.  
"Yeah. Just some minor damage to my external systems, nothing major or that   
can't be repaired." X said, standing to face the commander.  
"Yes, yes, just what I expected from the best Hunters that the humans have to   
offer. Although you could've been more reasonable with my soldiers." He scoffed.  
"As reasonable as you would have been as you tortured us and extracted data   
from us, had we not destroyed your men?" Zero replied hotly.  
"Very interesting, a Hunter with an attitude, and a tough one at that. I suppose   
you two are here to stop us from crashing this pathetic sky deck?" the commander   
said arrogantly, as if he knew that X and Zero would not be able to stop them.  
"That's right. Now surrender and tell us where your man is, or we'll be forced to   
deactivate you until trial." X said.  
"Of course, the traditional Hunter attitude. The pathetic mood it sets. You sound   
like you are talking to a convicted murderer. What next, are you going to ask me   
how I would like to be executed? HA! Fools." The commander laughed.  
X angrily armed his X-Buster and got ready to shoot, but Zero put his arm out and   
said, "You're beginning to get boring. What will it be, Maverick?"   
"I'd sooner become a first-rank soldier."   
"Very well. X?" Zero said.  
X raised his X-Buster, and Zero armed his saber. X charged his Plasma Charge, and   
fired, as Zero performed his ultimate strike.  
The combined energy caused a huge explosion of white light, and when it died   
down, the commander was nowhere to be seen.  
"What now?" X asked.  
Zero said nothing, he just walked to the vehicle that the commander had been   
standing on and pulled a computer chip off it.  
He turned, "This should have a lot of useful information on it."  
  
Zero dashed ahead, and X retained his previous position, back behind Zero   
searching for threats.  
"Zero! Where is the computer center? Perhaps we could conduct a search from   
there." X said.  
"Good idea X. C'mon, I know where it is. This chip has a map of the area on it."   
Zero agreed.  
Hmm… X thought, He must have installed the chip onto his systems.  
Zero led X to a small, enclosed area, which had to have been the control room. He   
tried the door, but it was electronically locked.  
"What? Why would there be electronic locks on the Sky Lagoon?" Zero said   
angrily.  
"Let me open it, Zero." X said, gently pushing Zero out of the way.   
X loaded his electric stun shots into his X-Buster, and fired a small one on the lock.   
A series of electrical sparks and a clicking sound let them know that the door was   
now unlocked.  
X opened the door and walked in. Zero started to step in, but X yelled, "NO!"  
"What?" Zero asked.  
"This room is equipped with the one-man security watch. Only one life form can   
be in it at a time. If excess life forms are detected, the door will airlock, the air will   
be sucked out, and the room will fill with nitrous gas. The equipment is flameproof,   
so it's pretty well guarded. You stay out there and keep watch. I'll search the   
systems." X said.  
Zero nodded as he energized his Z-Saber and began analyzing the area.  
"Good," X said silently, "Now, lets find our Maverick."   
X walked to the computer station and began typing commands into it. After   
conducting his search, he narrowed the location of the Maverick down to two areas:   
The engine room, which was locked under the bottom of the Lagoon, and the   
weapons station, located just above the computer station.  
X sighed, satisfied with himself, and started to exit the room. But another   
thought crossed his mind before he could leave.  
"Hmm…" he said, "If Sigma is in the computer system, what's to stop him from   
linking into the control mechanism and crashing the Lagoon himself? And how did   
this many Reploids make it here? It would've taken hours to get them all here…"   
X went back to the computer and accessed the weapons systems.  
"Zero! Come here!" he shouted.  
Zero came rushing up to the door, "What?"  
"There's something fishy here. How did all these Reploids get here?" X asked.  
"I don't know…" Zero replied.  
"I'm going to access the system and tell it to self-destruct if Sigma leaves the   
network. Then, I'll do a memory download and bring the information back to D.C." X   
explained.  
Zero nodded, "Right."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:   
Solo Action  
  
"X, did you find the Maverick? Where is he?" Zero asked.  
"The computer couldn't find his exact location. Apparently he is passing as   
normal Reploid, not a Maverick. He's either in the engine room or the weapons   
station. The engine room is under the whole Lagoon. The only way in is a hatch on   
the bottom of the Lagoon. The weapons station is right above us." X replied.  
Zero nodded his head, in deep thought.  
"I can't get to the engine room. You've got the right equipment for it," Zero   
said, turning his head toward X's X Buster, "You take the engine room, and I'll take   
the weapons station. Rendezvous back here if you find anything."   
X nodded and dashed off in the direction of the landing pad.   
  
X hung over the side of the Lagoon's landing pad and peered across the surface   
of it.  
He armed his X-Buster with ice platforms, and fired one onto the landing pad.  
"Let's see if I still remember how to do this," X said quietly.  
He jumped on the platform, and it started sliding off the edge.  
After it fell, X created another platform and jumped to it. He fired another, and   
another, and slowly, the hatch came into view.   
"There it is." He said to himself.  
He created another platform, and continued to jump to the next, until he came to   
the hatch.  
"Okay. Now I've gotta stay suspended long enough to unlock the hatch and get in."   
X disarmed his X-Buster and jumped from the final platform.  
"Air Hover, activate!" he shouted.  
Instantly, X's metal boots exploded in a blaze of blue flame, and X's Air Hover   
kicked in. The Air Hover enabled X to temporarily remain suspended in air.  
He reached for the lock on the hatch and began tugging at it, but it was an   
electronic lock, and he couldn't open it with his bare hands.  
X opened his backpack and pulled a small laser out. He turned it on and started to   
melt away the shell of the hatch.  
"Come on, come on, come on…" X said nervously.  
X finished burning the shell, revealing the lock.  
He smashed his hand into it several times, but it didn't give way.  
"X, YOUR AIR HOVER IS LOSING POWER! DEACTIVATION IMMENIENT! X,   
HURRY OR YOU WILL FALL!" The mechanical voice in X's head told him.  
X armed his X-Buster and blasted the lock. It fizzled and short-circuited.   
"AIR HOVER DEACTIVATED!" the voice said.  
X grabbed the hatch and it opened, just as the Air Hover shut down, and left X   
hanging by the handle on the hatch.  
"Whoa. Close one." X said.  
He climbed up and into the engine room, and shut the hatch, "All right. Let's find   
this Maverick."  
  
Zero waited until X had gotten sufficiently away, and then looked up at the   
tower. It was huge, perhaps the largest structure on the New Sky Lagoon, and the   
weapons station was on top of it. It was quite a clever layout, meant for accurate,   
wide range blasts. The weapon was most likely an energy cannon, because they had   
wide impact area, and were nearly impossible to stop. Zero hoped that Sigma didn't   
have control of that thing!  
He leapt up on the control room, and began scaling the tower.  
Uhn… There must be an easier way to get up here. There's no way I'll make it all   
the way up, Zero thought to himself.  
He continued to climb, until an idea popped into his mind. He energized his Z-Saber   
and slammed it into the tower. He pulled himself up, and slammed the Z-Saber into   
another spot above him.  
Now, this is more like it! He thought.  
Eventually, he reached the middle of the tower, which had a small balcony platform,   
which he rested on.  
"I wonder how X is doing?" he said, holding his wrist up to his mouth and speaking,   
"X, can you hear me?"  
No response came.   
"He must be busy."   
Zero resumed his climb, but before he made it to the top, he slipped as his saber   
loosened and slid down slightly.   
"AHH!" he yelled.  
He started to fall, but he managed to grapple the side of the tower.  
"Uhghh…" he grunted as he struggled to climb back to his Z-Saber.  
He reached the saber and noticed that it was loose, so he grabbed it and slammed   
it into a higher area.  
As it burnt through the metal, Zero noticed that a strange substance was seeping   
through. He used his analysis systems to check it.  
"Computer, what is this substance? I'm thinking it might be Nitrous waste or   
something like that." He said to his computer.  
"YES, ZERO. I WILL ANALYZE THE MATERIAL…" it replied in a metallic voice.  
A small beam of light came out of Zero's palm, and he moved it about the   
substance.  
"IT APPEARS TO BE A COMBININATION OF NITROUS MATERIAL, AS YOU   
SPECULATED, AND EXPLOSIVE CARBON GEL." It replied.  
Zero gasped, "Then that means…"   
"YES, ZERO. IT COULD EXPLODE AT ANYTIME. ANY FORM OF ENERGY OR FLAME   
WILL IGNITE IT. INCLUDING YOUR Z-SABER! QUICKLY ZERO, DEACTIVATE YOUR   
SABER!" the computer screamed at Zero.  
"I can't! We'll fall! I have an idea." He said.  
Zero leapt up on his saber, flipped, grabbing the saber as he spun, and slammed it   
into the tower again. He flipped, pulled out the saber and slammed it in again,   
flipped off it, and did it again.  
"EXCELLENT THINKING ZERO!" the computer congratulated.  
Zero reached the top, and gazed in amazement at the weapons station.  
"What kind of place is this? A human-civilian sky platform shouldn't need this   
advanced a weapons system. Even with Maverick threat." He muttered.  
He raised his wrist-mounted communicator and said, "X, are you all right?"   
Nothing, "X, are you there?"  
"Yes. I'm in the engine room!" X's voice blared out of the communicator.  
"I've reached the weapons station. It looks more like a military destructive force   
than a human-civilian protection mechanism! Three laser cannons, four energy   
blasters, machine guns in such large numbers I cannot even count, and a HUGE   
force blaster. They could take out the D.C. in one shot! We cannot let Sigma be   
released. I'm going to find out why this weapon system is present. You continue   
your search for the Maverick." Zero explained.  
"Yes, Zero. By the way, do you have any idea why the engine room would be so   
inaccessible?" X inquired.  
"No, X. I am guessing that it is meant only to be entered when the Lagoon is on   
the ground, so as to avoid be sabotaged or hijacked when the Lagoon is in the air."   
Zero replied.  
"Okay Zero. Good luck my friend." X replied.  
"As to you X." Zero agreed.  
  
Chapter 4:   
The Plot Thickens…  
"As to you X." Zero's voice responded through X's communicator.  
X lowered his wrist and looked around the engine room.  
He walked further into the room, his internal computer conducting a search for any   
Reploids.  
"X, I AM NOT FINDING ANY REPLOIDS. I BELIEVE YOUR TARGET IS WITH ZERO   
ATOP THE WEAPONS TOWER." The computer explained.  
"No, a direct assault on the weapons would be too obvious. This Maverick has   
been passing as an engineer. No doubt with a weapons system as powerful a Zero   
described that any ordinary workers would not be allowed to access the system.   
Keep looking." X responded quietly.  
X continued to look around, but still didn't see any Reploids.  
"It's strange… You'd think there would be simple maintenance Reploids around   
here. There isn't a single one here. There aren't even any humans present." X said.  
"X, I AM PICKING UP A REPLOID COMMUNICATIONS SIGNAL. IT APPEARS TO BE   
SENDING A SIGNAL TO THE REPLIFORCE SHIPS ABOVE. BE WARY, IT SEEMS THAT   
THERE ARE SEVERAL SOLDIER-REPLOIDS AROUND HERE, AS WITH WHAT CHECKS   
AS A CIVILIAN REPLOID." The computer warned.  
"Good work. I'll take it from here." X said, arming his X-Buster.  
  
Zero sat in the seat of the weapons' console, and looked at it.  
"This is insane. No civilian platform should contain a system this powerful. These   
cannons are better than the D.C.'s." he said.  
"YES, I HAVE ALSO NOTICED. I BELIEVE THAT SOMETHING MUCH MORE THAN   
A SIMPLE REPLIFORCE INVASION IS TAKING PLACE HERE." Zero's internal   
computer said.  
"Very good, my friend."  
"Ahh!" Zero yelped, energizing his Z-Saber and flipping around.  
"NO! Don't shoot me please!"  
Zero looked at the form before him. It was a human. He deactivated his saber and   
holstered it.  
"I apologize. I am on a tense mission and I am rather jumpy." He apologized.  
"I see. Then there is no need for apologies. I am Doctor Leo Kanarkis. I am the   
weapons specialist here on the New Sky Lagoon. I am sorry to have scared you."   
She said.  
"My name is Zero. I am a Reploid from the Maverick-Hunter Dispatch Center. I   
am here with my friend X to find a Maverick who is reported attempting to crash   
this platform into the D.C." Zero explained, "Although, X is investigating the   
Maverick. I am currently searching for information on this weapon system."  
"Yes, you have seen my creation. I call it the RDM, the Repliforce Defense   
Mechanism. It was designed to protect us from any Repliforce threats." Dr. Kanarkis   
explained.  
"Are you aware that if this weapon was hijacked, it could be used to successfully   
destroy the D.C. and any major city?" Zero asked.  
"How insulting. Are you suggesting that I would forget such a major detail in the   
design of this weapon? I am the best weapons specialist on the planet." Dr.   
Kanarkis said.  
"Well, no. I was just asking." Zero replied.  
"There is a protective mechanism built into the cannons. Only myself, and users   
whom I designate can use the cannon. In order to prevent someone identifying as   
me, there is a DNA check system on the console. In addition, usage of the weapon   
requires extensive training and practice. The computer can also use the weapon."   
Dr. Kanarkis explained.  
"The computer? But computers are not sentient. They have no mind. They   
simply follow programming." Zero said.  
"Ah yes, most computers. But within our computer, there is some sort of   
intelligence. It can manage the cannon, but it has been locked out lately, due to its   
apparent malfunction." Dr. Kanarkis replied.  
"How long has it been malfunctioning?" Zero asked.  
"Since the Repliforce appeared." Dr. Kanarkis replied.  
A wave of nervousness washed over Zero, as he wondered if the intelligence could   
be Sigma's brainwaves.  
"Doctor, I am very sure that you may be in grave danger. As is anyone else on   
this platform." He said.  
"Why? I'm sure that the Repliforce would not shoot down this platform. It is a   
civilian home." Dr. Kanarkis asked.  
"Have you heard of Sigma?" Zero asked.  
Doctor Kanarkis let out a gasp, "You mean you are the legendary Zero and X?   
Sigma's conquerors?"   
Zero chuckled, "Yes. Although I'd hardly consider myself legendary."   
"Wow. What an honor. But, what about Sigma?" she asked.  
"We believe that his brainwaves are stored within this very platform's   
computer." Zero replied.  
"Is it possible that his recent rebellion has something to do with the Repliforce's   
return?" Dr. Kanarkis asked.  
"I'm not sure. It may or may not have a connection, but whatever the reason,   
we must either evacuate this platform or disable this weapon." Zero explained.  
"No! I couldn't destroy this cannon! It is my greatest work ever!" Dr. Kanarkis   
cried out.  
"Surely you have the blueprints for it still? You could create another." Zero said.  
"Yes… you are correct. The blueprints are stored in the computer systems   
though, and I would have to release the lock on Sigma's mind." She explained.  
Zero sighed, "I don't know… we cannot risk releasing Sigma. Maybe later. I must   
contact X right now, please allow me a moment." Zero said, raising his wrist.  
  
X moved his X-Buster around calmly, preparing to fire at any second.  
"X, I BELIEVE THAT THE REPLOIDS, IF THEY REALLY ARE SOLDIER TYPES, WOULD   
BE HEAVILY ARMED. YOU ALONE MAY NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE THEM ALL." The   
computer said.  
"Yes, you may be…" X began.  
His communicator made static noise, then Zero's voice came through, "X!"  
X raised his wrist, "Yes?"   
"I have discovered the creator of this weapon. She is a human named Doctor   
Leo Kanarkis. Also, Sigma is almost definitely in this platform. Apparently, when   
Doctor Kanarkis designed this weapon, she created a DNA detection mechanism, so   
as to prevent the weapon being hijacked. Also, she allowed the computer to use the   
cannon in case of a threat." Zero explained.  
"How could the computer do that?" X asked, puzzled.  
"There was an intelligence in the system. It was allowed access to everything   
until only recently when the Repliforce appeared. It apparently attempted to take   
control of the weapon, so she locked it out." Zero replied.  
X gasped, "You mean that the intelligence is…"  
"Yes. I believe it is Sigma." Zero said, "By the by, how are you faring?"  
"My computer has detected several Repliforce soldier types, and a civilian   
Reploid. I am preparing to take them…" X began.  
BLAM!!  
"ARGH! Zero, I am under attack!! I must go!" X shouted.  
X dropped his communicator and fired his gun.  
Six Reploid soldiers stood before him, "Hunter! You must die! We will not allow you   
to interfere!"  
"WAIT! Why are you here? Why has the Repliforce reformed?" X demanded.  
"You shall not get any information from us. You will simply die." A soldier   
responded.  
The soldiers raised their blasters and fired. X dived away, barely dodging the blasts.  
He stood and began charging his Plasma attack, "Do not make me use force. I do   
not wish to harm you."   
They replied by firing again. X dodged and completed charging his plasma attack.  
X released the energy, and the plasma shot towards a soldier.  
The plasma slammed into it, and it shuddered. Following that, it exploded, taking   
another soldier down with it.  
The four remaining soldiers charged at X, firing their weapons the whole time.  
X rolled under the first few shots, but another slammed into him.  
"AH!" X screamed as he hit the ground hard.  
He got up, and looked at himself. No serious damage, minus the small crack in his   
metal armor.  
The soldiers continued to work in sync with each other, charging as if they were   
one. X began to tire as he dodged more and more.  
Finally, he took the offensive, and fired a grenade at them. They kicked it back, and   
X dived away.   
X fired another grenade, but this time, he shot it ahead of them, and they charged   
into it, and it exploded, destroying three of the soldiers.   
"One to go…" X said silently.  
The remaining soldier screeched a horrible, sharp tone out of its metal mouth.  
"ARGGGHH!!" X yelled as he fell to the ground.  
"Does the sound of victory cause you pain, Hunter?" the soldier said.  
"You won't break me so easily!" X said, as plates scraped across his helmet,   
covering his hearing systems\ears.  
X fired his X-Buster at the Reploid, and it fell back, "Very good, Hunter.   
Unfortunately, I also, will not be broken easily."   
"Why do you fight against the humans? They wish for nothing more than to live   
in peace with all you Reploids." X explained.  
"I am no human lover. My people and I will destroy your pathetic little Maverick-  
Hunter center. You will never stop us. Then, we shall control the world, and make   
the humans our slaves!" It laughed.  
X sighed. Obviously, this is a malfunctioning Maverick. I'd better get rid of it quick.   
X thought.  
"Now, surrender, or I will be forced to blow you to pieces." The soldier said.  
X loaded electric shots into his X-Buster, which he then fired at the soldier. They   
made contact with him, and stunned him.  
"You will not stop the Hunters. You are nothing more than a common criminal."   
X said.  
"Maybe so. But we will kill many of you in the process." The soldier said.  
X charged the electricity in his gun, and blasted the soldier into pieces.  
"X! X! Are you all right? X!" Zero yelled through X's communicator.  
"Yes. I am all right. I have a crack in my armor, but so long as I do not get   
attacked in the area, I should be fine, at least until I can return to the D.C. and get   
repaired. I am going to find the other Reploid in here." X replied.  
"Yes, I believe that is a good idea. X, I am warning you: be careful. There is   
something much more than a Repliforce rebellion conspiring here." Zero explained.  
X lowered his communicator, and spoke to his computer, "Computer, where is the   
civilian Reploid?"   
"ACCORDING TO MY SENSORS, HE IS DIRECTLY AHEAD OF YOUR CURRENT   
POSITION. HE IS UNARMED, SO YOU MAY WANT TO DISARM YOUR X-BUSTER, SO   
AS NOT TO SCARE HIM OFF." The computer explained.  
"Okay." X said.  
X disarmed his X-Buster and walked further into the room. Soon after passing the   
last engine console, he began to see the form of the Reploid.  
"Now, to figure out what he is really here for." X said.  
X ran up to the Reploid, and said, "Hello. Who are you?"   
The Reploid looked at X, with a look of annoyance in his face, "What do you care?"  
"What I care about is not of your concern. Now tell me your name and why you   
are here." X said calmly.  
"My name is not important, and you do not need to know why I am here, being   
nothing but a simple civilian." It replied.  
"Tell me your name and reason for being here right now." X said, getting   
annoyed.  
"Leave me alone, you waste of scrap." The Reploid scoffed.  
X grabbed the Reploid by his chest, and angrily growled, "Tell me your name and   
purpose, NOW!"   
"No need to have a conniption. My name is Andro, and my purpose is not of   
concern to a civilian." The Reploid replied.  
X raised his gun, "You are correct. No concern to a civilian, but of definite concern   
to a Hunter. Now, if I have to ask again, I will remove your arms."   
"A Hunter? Well, then I guess I should tell you. No doubt the Dispatch Center   
has told you that I am trying to crash the Lagoon into it?" Andro asked.  
"Yes. But from the information that I have acquired, I know that is not your   
plan." X replied.  
"Well, you know Sigma's brainwaves are stored here, correct?" Andro asked.  
X nodded.  
"I was sent here by the RRU to see to it that Sigma does not escape the systems on   
this platform." He explained.  
"Not escape? I thought you were a Repliforce spy!" X said, surprised.  
"Yes. The RRU is dedicated to preserving the work of the legendary Hunters, X   
and Zero. We must be sure that Sigma will never escape." Andro explained.  
"Legendary? Since when are we legendary? All we did was defeat Sigma and   
stop the Repliforce rebellion." X said.  
"HA! You mean to tell me that you are the great Zero?" Andro laughed.  
"No. I am the simple Hunter, X. My common friend Zero is atop this platform's   
weapon tower." X replied.  
Andro scoffed, and turned around, "Well, I must be going. Enjoy your day… X"   
X raised his X-Buster and shot at Andro, who leapt backwards, behind X, and   
grabbed him around his neck.  
"Wrong move. Only a Maverick would be foolish enough to attack a member of   
the RRU." He said.  
"I am not a Maverick! What is this RRU you keep referring to?" X inquired   
calmly.  
"The Repliforce Resistance Unit. Now, you say you are not a Maverick, then   
prove it to me." Andro said, even calmer than X.  
X raised his communicator and said, "Zero, I have our Reploid friend here. Or   
rather, he has me. He believes that I am a Maverick, and I am not Megaman X.   
Prove him otherwise."   
"Yes, of course you are X, and not a Maverick. You are a Hunter, sent here from   
the Hunter Dispatch Center to locate and discover a Reploid whom is suspected of   
attempting to crash the New Sky Lagoon into the D.C. and release Sigma." Zero's   
voice said.  
"See?" X said to Andro.  
X and Zero explained their entire situation to Andro, and he listened with interest.  
  
Chapter 5:   
Sigma's Rise  
Zero lowered his communicator and turned to Dr. Kanarkis, "I'm sorry, but we   
cannot risk releasing Sigma. You'll have to leave the blueprints in the system."   
"No! That weapon represents my entire life's work! I couldn't leave it!" she cried.  
Zero shook his head, "We can't risk it. Maybe another time."   
Dr. Kanarkis sighed and turned away from Zero, "Fine. We'll leave it. But if Sigma   
escapes, I will return to retrieve the prints."  
"Yes, of course. But under the circumstances, I do not hope Sigma is released,   
even by accident." Zero replied, "Now, where can we send out an evacuation   
signal?"   
"There's no one here to evacuate. Everyone's been killed." Dr. Kanarkis said.  
"What? Everyone is dead? By who?" Zero demanded.  
"The Repliforce army. They invaded and knocked out all our communications, so   
we couldn't send a distress signal to the D.C., so we were forced to fight with our   
own forces. My cannon was useless, as firing it at the soldiers on deck would've   
destroyed the Lagoon. The Repliforce slaughtered every human, and reprogrammed   
every Reploid onboard to serve them." Dr. Kanarkis explained.  
"You couldn't shoot down the Repliforce ships? Surely that would've caused   
enough commotion to get our attention and send some Hunters." Zero asked.  
"No. The Repliforce had powerful force fields over the ships. They were using all   
our power sources as well as theirs. We had no way to save ourselves." She said.  
"Zero, she may know more than she is letting on. You might want to ask her a few   
more questions." The computer said silently to Zero.  
Zero put his hand on his forehead; The Repliforce wouldn't kill this many innocents   
without a reason… but what? It couldn't be something as trivial as crashing the   
Lagoon or taking control of this weapon… I don't know! Zero thought to his   
computer, "How did you avoid being killed?"   
"I was not onboard the Lagoon when they invaded. I was escorted here shortly   
after in my private jet to check up on the cannon. When I arrived…" Dr. Kanarkis   
replied.  
Sounds likely… I can't tell. I don't think she's lying, but she might be. She   
seems to care more about getting her weapon than keeping Sigma in the Lagoon's   
internal computers. She might be a risk to us all. He thought.  
"Yes, I believe so too. Perhaps you should disable her temporarily?" the   
computer said.  
"Are you all right Zero?" Dr. Kanarkis asked.  
Zero nodded yes, No. I'm not here to suspect the innocent of crime. We'll just have   
to keep an eye on her. I'm sure I can handle her if she tries to release the   
blueprints. Zero thought to the computer.  
"Let's go. We need to get out of here before the Repliforce shoots the Lagoon   
down." Zero said.  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"So, you really are X. Sorry about the rude introduction, but you never know   
what a Maverick is thinking." Andro apologized.  
"The same to you." X replied.  
"X, the doctor and I are going to head down to the control room. We'll meet   
there. You might expect some resistance, so be careful." Zero's voice said.  
"Okay, I'll meet you there. Good luck." X replied and turned to Andro, "We must   
go to the control room to meet with Zero. We can see what we are going to do   
when we get there."   
"No. I cannot leave until Sigma has either escaped or been destroyed. I must   
remain here until then. You can go without me." Andro replied.  
"What if the Repliforce sends another unit? I doubt you have any weapons with   
you, unless you are a Hunter, which you already said you are not." X asked.  
"They won't. They believe they have killed everyone here already. Their next   
step is to hack into the computer system and free Sigma." Andro explained.  
X started to say something, but stopped when he realized that he was not going get   
Andro out of there.  
"Be careful." X said, turning away and heading back towards the hatch.  
"Don't go that way. There's an elevator over here that will take you straight to   
the control room. It was made for emergencies." Andro said.  
X sighed, "I wish I'd known that before I came through the hatch."  
"No, the elevator only takes you to the control center. Strictly for emergencies,   
like I said." Andro said, pointing to a thin tube in the center of the engines.  
"Thank you, Andro. I must go now, so Zero an I can continue our investigation   
of the Repliforce invasion." X said as he walked into the tube.  
Andro walked over to a computer console, and pushed several buttons, "Good luck   
X," and X shot up and through the tubes.  
Perhaps the Repliforce is attempting to free Sigma because they believe he will   
lead them to victory? Sigma does not follow anyone's orders, let alone the   
Repliforce's. I'll have to ask Zero. X thought.  
He reached the control room, just as Zero and the Doctor were walking through a   
door at the bottom of the tower.  
"If only I had known this was here when I first got here. I guess you had the   
same luck, eh X?" Zero asked.  
X nodded, "Yes. Andro did not wish to leave. He feels he must remain there so he   
can be sure Sigma is not released."  
"What of the Repliforce? Why are they here, and how did they manage to   
recuperate so quickly?" X asked.  
"I have no idea, X. All I know is, Sigma is in this platform's computer system,   
and the Repliforce wants to release him. There are definitely more Reploids around   
here. We need to eliminate them before they access the computer." Zero replied.  
"Shouldn't we consult the D.C. before we go any further from the mission? All   
we were supposed to do was find the Reploid, and see if he was going to release   
Sigma, and he's not." X asked.  
"…Yes, you are right X. I'll use the control console to contact them. Wait here."   
Zero agreed.  
He walked into the control room and entered a few commands into the console.  
"Attention Hunter Dispatch Center, this is Hunter Zero from the dispatched unit,   
contacting from the New Sky Lagoon. Can you hear me?" he said.  
"Yes. This is the Hunter Dispatch Center, replying to Hunter Zero's call from the   
New Sky Lagoon. What is your mission status?" the D.C. computer replied through   
the control console.  
"We have completed the mission successfully. The Reploid has been located, and   
he is not going to release Sigma nor crash the Lagoon into the Hunter Dispatch   
Center. Hunter X and Hunter Zero request permission to continue an investigation   
of the New Sky Lagoon." Zero asked.  
"Congratulations on successful completion of the mission. What is your reason   
for continued investigation, Hunter Zero?" the computer replied.  
Zero sighed; I hate talking to the communications computer. It is so much easier to   
talk directly to the D.C. computer, rather than this formal thing.   
"Several incidents have occurred here that suggest that the Repliforce is   
planning to release Maverick Warlord Sigma's brainwaves. I request permission to   
analyze the situation, and search for any remaining humans or surviving Reploids."   
He explained.  
"You say 'remaining' as though the humans on the New Sky Lagoon were   
attacked and or killed." The computer replied.  
Zero took a deep breath, and explained the entire situation to the communications   
computer. When he reached the part about Dr. Kanarkis, the computer stopped   
him.  
"Doctor Leo Kanarkis? The famous scientist who created the technology used in   
your Z-Saber? She also created the Reacticore Alloy in all the Maverick Hunter's   
armor. Even X's Titanium-X armor is weaker than it. Reacticore is the most   
powerful metal ever constructed. Surely you knew beforehand who she was?" it   
asked.  
"Well…not exactly. I believed she was nothing more than a simple weapons   
specialist." Zero said.  
"This is wonderful news! Dr. Kanarkis hasn't been seen by anyone in over 3   
years! I must inform the unit leader! Thank you, Hunter Zero." The computer said.  
Zero yelled, "No! I have not finished the mission report!"   
A message appeared on the view screen, COMMUNICATION WITH THE HUNTER   
DISPATCH CENTER HAS BEEN TERMINATED! THANK YOU.  
Zero slammed his fist angrily on the console, damaging several components.  
When he walked out, X could tell he was upset, "We did not receive consent to   
continue the investigation?"  
Zero shook his head, "No. I never got around to getting an answer. I gave the   
mission report until I mentioned Dr. Kanarkis, and then the computer killed the   
connection to contact the unit leader."   
"So he never asked the dispatch computer if we could continue?" X asked.  
"No. But, this is too urgent to wait for another connection. We'll have to go   
without consent. The Repliforce will not wait for us," Zero said, "By the way, Dr.   
Kanarkis, the computer tells me that you have not been seen for 3 years, and that   
you created Titanium Reacticore Alloy and the technology used in my Z-Saber?   
What of that?"   
Doctor Kanarkis looked as if woken from a trance, "Yes. I have not been seen for   
three years. During which I was deep within the earth, researching materials for a   
new type of Reacticore. A material that, if found, could be used to form the most   
powerful armor and weapons ever created."   
"So you did create Reacticore Alloy and the Z energy theories?" X asked.  
"Yes."  
"Did you find the new Reacticore?" Zero questioned, as if he were now talking to   
a child.  
Dr. Kanarkis sighed, "Yes. Unfortunately, I was captured by the Repliforce, and   
forced to construct weapons for them. Have you ever seen the Repliforce's 7KT   
Shock Rifle? That is my work."   
"Do you have any material left?" Zero asked.  
"Some. But it is quite easy to acquire. I planned on creating an arsenal of   
weapons strong enough for a single group of Hunters to have the capability to   
destroy an entire Repliforce army." She replied.  
X gasped, "Wow. You could do that?"   
"Of course I could. I am Leo Kanarkis you know." She replied.  
"Zero, we cannot go without consent. You know as well as I that we can't. I'm   
sure Andro will be able to handle it." X said.  
Zero nodded, "Yes, but not if the Repliforce invades again."   
"They won't. They must think that everyone is dead." X replied.  
  
Andro looked up into the tube to be sure X was gone. Once he was sure, h   
pressed a button on his suit of armor. A white flash erupted from him, and he   
slowly reformed.   
"Now X, I will have my richly deserved revenge on you. Then, I'll lead the   
Reploids to total control, the humans will be our slaves!" he said.  
Andro had reformed in the most feared Reploid that ever existed… Sigma. X and   
Zero's worst enemy, other than the Mavericks.  
Sigma stomped off into the elevator, and shot up into the tubes.  
  
Zero sighed, defeated, "All right. We'll go back to the D.C., but we're coming   
right back. I do not want more innocent beings harmed from the Repliforce's   
anger."   
"All right then. Dr. Kanarkis, hold my hand." X said, holding out his hand.  
Dr. Kanarkis reached over to X's hand, but a huge explosion rocked the ground,   
knocking X and Zero completely off their feet.  
"Ha… Age has worn you down, X."  
X looked up and darted his eyes around. The smoke wasn't clear, but X could see   
the form approaching him.  
"S, Sigma? You were released? Andro never would've allowed it!" X gasped.  
"But of course. Andro was simply a clever Maverick who knew how to fool   
pathetic Hunters. You are still so naïve, X. And Zero, you still seem to be lying   
down on the job, from the looks of things. How is your foolish Hunter Center? Good,   
I hope, so that I can fully enjoy ending its supremacy." Sigma scoffed, with more   
confidence than X or Zero had ever seen.  
Sigma raised his arm cannon and fired several blasts in a line. X attempted to   
dodge, but the line of shots was enough the smash him into the side of the control   
room.   
"Tsk, tsk. You have weakened since our last battle, X. I'm afraid this will be all   
to easy." Sigma said, again with a truckload of confidence.  
Sigma released his energy saber, and slashed the air a few times.  
"Zero, my friend, I wonder if you have become as fragile as X? Do you like my   
saber? It is the same type as yours, only I prefer to call mine the Sigma Slasher. A   
much more fitting name, don't you think so?" Sigma mocked, "Dr. Kanarkis, thank   
you ever so much for allowing me access to all your weapons modules and files.   
Now I have an as extensive knowledge of your weapons as yourself."  
Zero energized his Z-Saber, and rushed at Sigma.  
"Foolish." Sigma said, as he brought his saber down across Zero's.  
A huge flash of light followed, and Zero's Z-Saber went flying down the path, in two   
separate pieces.  
"No! My Z-Saber!" Zero cried as he ran to the broken blade.  
"Computer, analyze the damage, is it repairable?" he asked.  
"YES, ZERO. HOWEVER, I WILL NEED ACCESS TO THE HUNTER DISPATCH   
CENTER LABORATORY SO THAT I CAN ACCESS THE TECHNOLOGY REQUIRED." The   
computer replied.  
Sigma laughed, turning toward X, "Now X, I'd like to extract some data from your   
internal systems."  
X shakily raised his X-Buster, firing several shots at the red core on Sigma's   
forehead.   
"What a fool. Surely you know by now that your pathetic energy blasts will simply   
reflect off my powerful armor." Sigma mocked.  
The shots made contact with Sigma, but bounced off and hit the deck.  
"Sigma, surely you know by now that every time you return, I destroy you. You   
cannot win for long. Even with the aid of Repliforce, there are too many Hunters to   
be able to stop them all. I will destroy you again." X said confidently, even though   
his systems were still reeling from Sigma's blow.   
X attempted to raise himself, but his legs were not responding.   
"Ah, but you are the fool in this group. You talk as if you have won already, yet   
you cannot even stand." Sigma said with a cold intensity.  
Zero examined his split Z-Saber, and put the two metal parts in his holster.  
"Sigma, do not fight someone whom you know you can defeat. Especially X, who   
you already crippled. He is incapable of walking. You are sure to win." Zero said.  
Sigma tilted his head back laughing, "You say this as if I am a noble warrior. No,   
Zero, I am an unrespectable rebel. Honor means less than nothing to me, as you   
will soon find out."   
Zero ran to X, "My friend, we must go. We cannot beat him in our current state."   
"But what about the Lagoon? We cannot let it be crashed." X asked.  
"Oh, no. Do not worry. I don't plan on crashing this pathetic little sky deck. I   
have much bigger plans than crashing a civilian platform." Sigma said, pressing a   
button on his suit.  
"Farewell, my friends, I must inform the Repliforce of my return! I shall see you   
soon…" he said, exploding in a blast of green light, and teleporting toward the   
Repliforce ships.  
  
Chapter 6:   
A New Age  
X insisted on staying in the Lagoon and protecting it from the Repliforce, but   
Zero wouldn't have it, "X, you are critically injured. You need to be repaired. Your   
armor is cracked and your systems are all nearly out of commission. We must   
return."  
"Yes, you're right. X, you could become unstable at anytime, and that would   
most likely mean the end for you. Let's just go back to your headquarters." Dr.   
Kanarkis said.  
"Okay, I'll return. But we must come back. You said so yourself, Zero." X   
agreed.  
Dr. Kanarkis took X's hand, and together, they teleported back to the D.C. in a flash   
of blue and red light.  
  
"Sigma, you have returned. Good to have you."  
"Cut the small chat. Let's get right to work. We must destroy the Hunter   
Dispatch Center. We can use the New Sky Lagoon as a resource, as it has Dr.   
Kanarkis' weapon is aboard. We can destroy every Hunter there. I can accomplish   
this goal. Simply give me my requirements." Sigma said more as an order than a   
request.  
"If you believe you can do it, you may have anything you need." The Repliforce   
general replied.  
"I will need six battalions and three of your warships. We will conduct a full-   
scale assault on them. We will not allow them any time to recuperate, because if   
they do, they will have a better chance of defeating us. We will leave in 5 hours."   
Sigma said.  
  
Zero waited patiently outside the emergency repair room door, hoping that the   
damage to X would be repairable.  
"Zero, how did the mission go?"   
Zero turned to face Alpha, a Hunter from another unit, "It was unsuccessful. Sigma   
was already released when we arrived, and X was critically damaged."   
"Too bad. Is X all right?" Alpha asked.  
"I don't know. I'll have to wait and see." Zero replied.  
"Hmm. Well, I have to report the Dispatch Center. Let me know how X is." Alpha   
said, running off towards the Dispatch Center.  
Zero sat in the chairs surrounding the hall, and analyzed his computer's mission   
log.  
"Computer, give me your analysis of the previous mission." Zero said.  
"YES ZERO. PLEASE ALLOW ME A MOMENT TO LOAD THE DATA OF THE   
MISSION." The computer responded.  
Zero stood patiently until his computer began speaking.  
"HUNTERS MEGAMAN X AND ZERO LANDED ON THE BATTLEFIELD, THE NEW   
SKY LAGOON, AND SEARCHED FOR A CONTROL COMPUTER WHERE THEY COULD   
CONDUCT A SEARCH FOR THEIR TARGET, A SUSPECTED MAVERICK-REPLOID.   
BEFORE LOCATING A CONTROL STATION, THEY WERE ATTACKED BY A GROUP OF   
MAVERICKS, WHICH THEY SUCCESSFULLY DESTROYED, WITH THE EXCEPTION OF   
THEIR COMMANDER, WHO ESCAPED BEFORE THEY COULD ELIMINATE HIM. UPON   
REACHING THE CONTROL ROOM, MEGAMAN X ENTERED THE CONTROL ROOM THEY   
LOCATED, AND CONDUCTED A SEARCH FOR THE MAVERICK TARGET. MEGAMAN X   
FOUND TWO POSSIBLE LOCATIONS, THE WEAPONS STATION ATOP THE TOWER   
ABOVE THE CONTROL ROOM, AND THE ENGINE ROOM, WHICH WAS LOCATED   
BENEATH THE DECK OF THE NEW SKY LAGOON. MEGAMAN X AND ZERO DIVIDED   
INTO TWO GROUPS. ZERO USED HIS Z-SABER TO CLIMB THE TOWER. UPON   
REACHING THE TOP, HE DISCOVERED DR. LEO KANARKIS AND HER X8TK1 THREAT   
CONTROL WEAPONS STATION… LOADING DATA… I AM SORRY, BUT X'S EXPLOITS   
HAVE NOT YET BEEN RECORDED TO MY SYSTEMS… ZERO CONTACTS X WITH HIS   
COMMUNICATIONS MODULE, AND X REPORTS TO HAVE FOUND THE ALLEDGED   
MAVERICK, AND HE APPEARS TO BE A SIMPLE ENGINEER, FROM A THE RRU,   
REPLIFORCE RESISTANCE UNIT. ZERO AND DR. LEO KANARKIS RETURN TO THE   
CONTROL ROOM, JUST AS X IS COMING OUT OF A SMALL ELEVATOR TUBE. X AND   
ZERO DEBATE THE ISSUE OF WHETHER OR NOT THEY SHOULD REMAIN IN THE   
NEW SKY LAGOON TO GUARD IT FROM THE REPLIFORCE. ZERO CONTACTS THE   
HUNTER DISPATCH CENTER, BUT HIS REPORT IS CUT SHORT WHEN THE   
COMPUTER DROPS THE CONNECTION TO INFORM THE DISPATCH COMPUTER OF   
DR. KANARKIS' RETURN, WHO APPARENTLY HAS BEEN MISSING FOR THREE   
YEARS. X AND ZERO DECIDE TO RETURN TO THE HUNTER DISPATCH CENTER FOR   
PERMISISSION TO RESUME THEIR INVESTIGATION OF THE REPLIFORCE THREAT.   
BEFORE THEY CAN TELEPORT OUT, SIGMA EXLODES THROUGH THE ELEVATOR   
TUBE, AND SHOOTS X WITH HIS ENERGY CANNON. X IS CRITICALLY DAMAGED,   
AND IS SMASHED INTO A WALL. ZERO ATTEMPTS TO DUEL SIGMA, BUT HIS Z-  
SABER IS EASILY SLICED IN HALF BY SIGMA'S OWN SABER, WHICH HE CALLS THE   
SIGMA SLASHER. SIGMA TELEPORTS OFF, POSSIBLY TO THE REPLIFORCE SHIPS.   
X, ZERO, AND DR. KANARKIS AGREE ON RETURNING TO THE HUNTER DISPATCH   
CENTER, WHICH THEY DO. UPON ARRIVAL, X IS IMMEDIATELY TRANSPORTED THE   
EMERGENCY REPAIR ROOM, WHERE HE CURRENTLY RESIDES. HIS PRESENT   
CONDITION IS UNKNOWN TO ME." The computer explained.  
"Thank you, computer. That is all for now." Zero said.  
Zero sits back in the chair, and takes out his split Z-Saber.  
This is supposed to be the most powerful energy blade in the world… How could   
Sigma have been able to create a weapon powerful enough to destroy it, simply by   
slashing the energy blade? Zero thinks.  
"Computer, what is your theory on the origins of Sigma's energy saber? Where   
could he have acquired the technology required for such a weapon?" Zero asked.  
"I BELIEVE THAT DURING THE PERIOD THAT SIGMA WAS TRAPPED WITHIN THE   
COMPUTER SYSTEM IN THE NEW SKY LAGOON, HE CONDUCTED AN EXTENSIVE   
STUDY OF ALL DR. KANARKIS' INFORMATION AND RESEARCH, THEREFORE   
LEARNING HOW TO BUILD HIS ENERGY CANNON AND SABER. HE MOST LIKELY   
USED THE ENGINE ROOM'S AMPLE BUILDING EQUIPMENT AND MATERIALS TO   
CONSTRUCT THEM WHILST YOU WERE SEARCHING FOR HIM." The computer   
answered.  
"Thank you." Zero thanked.  
But even so, how did he escape? X said that the Reploid named Andro was guarding   
the computer systems, and if he was a member of the RRU, he was not likely to   
give up to the Repliforce. Perhaps I should get X's side of the story, and we can   
figure out the puzzle… How was Sigma released so quickly, right after X left the   
engine room? Zero thought.  
Suddenly, the doors of the Emergency Repair room opened, and Dr. Kanarkis   
stepped out.  
"Hello Zero. X is fine, but I'm sure you knew he would be, as he had Leo   
Kanarkis repairing his systems." She said.  
"That's good to hear. I'm going to speak with him. I need to combine our   
mission data so I can determine how Sigma was released." Zero replied.  
Dr. Kanarkis nodded.  
Zero stood up from the chair and looked around, "Is he fully repaired?"  
"Of course!" she replied.  
He put the pieces of his Z-Saber into his holster and walked through the doors.  
  
"Now, tell me X, can you control the firing mechanism in your weapon?"   
X picked his arm up and deactivated the energy in his X-Buster, so the only thing   
firing would do, would be to fire a small blast of air and light.  
He fired it several times, and it appeared to be in working order.  
"Yes. It seems so." He replied.  
Dr. Kanarkis nodded, seemingly satisfied with her work.  
She walked out of the Emergency Repair room, and a few minutes later, Zero   
walked in.  
"X, how are you? You took quite a blow from Sigma. You are lucky to be   
functioning, and even luckier that Dr. Kanarkis was found." He said.  
X nodded, "I know. Has the computer located Sigma's whereabouts?"   
"No." Zero replied.  
The two friends stood in silence for a few moments, then Zero spoke, "X, did your   
computer record our mission data?"   
"Yes, of course it did. It only recorded my exploits though." X said.  
Zero held his hand out, "I need the data so I can perform a more thorough mission   
report. I was listening to my own, but I need yours so that I can figure out how   
Sigma was released. According the beforehand data, we had successfully completed   
the mission, but since Sigma was released after my computer recorded data, the   
mission was reported successful to the D.C.; they still do not know how you were   
injured." Zero explained.  
"Computer, give me a copy of the previous mission's data log." X said.  
"YES, X." X's computer replied.  
A small disk came out of X's wrist.  
"Here." He said, handing the disk to Zero.  
Zero took the disk and inserted it into his wrist, "Good. Now I can determine how   
Sigma was released."  
"ZERO, WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO REPEAT THE WHOLE MISSION LOG?" Zero's   
computer asked.  
"No, just the information you acquired from X's readout." Zero replied.  
"HUNTERS X AND ZERO SPLIT UP AFTER ACQUIRING TWO POSSIBLE MAVERICK   
LOCATIONS. HUNTER ZERO WENT TO THE WEAPONS STATION ATOP THE CONTROL   
TOWER, AND HUNTER X WENT TO THE ENGINE CONTROL ROOM, WITH THE ONLY   
WAY IN BEING TO GO UNDER THE NEW SKY LAGOON PLATFORM, INTO A HATCH   
THAT TURNED OUT TO BE LOCKED. X USED HIS ICE PLATFORM'S TO MAKE HIS   
WAY TO THE HATCH, THEN USING HIS AIR HOVER TO BURN THROUGH THE LOCK.   
UPON ENTERING, X WAS ATTACKED BY MAVERICKS WHO SEEMED TO BE MORE   
POWERFUL THAN NORMAL. X SUCCESSFULLY DEFEATED THE MAVERICKS, BUT   
WITH DAMAGE TO HIS OUTER ARMOR. X CONTINUED TO SEARCH FOR THE   
MAVERICK TARGET, BUT FOUND A SIMPLE ENGINEER REPLOID, ANDRO. AFTER X   
FOUND OUT THAT ANDRO WAS NOT A MAVERICK, BUT A MEMBER OF THE RRU,   
REPLIFORCE RESISTANCE UNIT, AN ELITE GROUP OF POWERFUL MERCENARIES   
WHO FIGHT THE REPLIFORCE, HE CONTACTED ZERO, INFORMING HIM OF HIS   
EXPLOITS. ANDRO AIDED X IN RETURNING TO THE CONTROL ROOM BY A ONE-WAY   
EMERGENCY ELEVATOR. X ARRIVED JUST AS ZERO AND HIS NEW COMPANION,   
DOCTOR LEO KANARKIS, WERE REACHING THE BOTTOM OF THE CONTROL TOWER.  
ZERO CONTACTED THE HUNTER DISPATCH CENTER FROM THE CONTROL ROOM,   
WITH THE INTENTION OF GETTING PERMISSION TO CONTINUE THE   
INVESTIGATION OF THE REPLIFORCE FLEET'S APPEARANCE. UNFORTUNATELY, THE   
COMPUTER DROPPED THE CONNECTION BEFORE HE COULD ASK, AND THE GROUP   
WAS LEFT WITH NO CHOICE BUT TO RETURN TO THE HUNTER DISPATCH CENTER.  
BEFORE THEY COULD LEAVE, SIGMA ERUPTED FROM THE ELEVATOR TUBE,   
ATTACKED AND CRITICALLY INJURED X, AND DESTROYED ZERO'S Z-SABER…"   
Zero's computer explained.  
"Stop for the moment. That is all I need to know." Zero said.  
"From the looks of it, the Repliforce sent a strike team down, and they were far   
too much for Andro to handle." X said.  
Zero shook his head, "Yes, at first look that would seem to be the most likely   
speculation. But, it is not the correct one." Zero said.  
"Then what do you suggest?" X asked.  
Zero walked over to a chair and sat down. X followed him, sitting in the seat next to   
him.  
"I believe that we have already met our answer." Zero said.  
X made a face of disapproval, "What does that mean?"   
Zero smiled, "Your friend Andro is Sigma."  
X looked at Zero strangely. X had always thought Zero to be the serious type, never   
missing a beat, and always following orders. Ever since recently when he wanted to   
stay on the platform to continue the investigation, Zero seemed to be much more   
open and outgoing to X.   
"How do you know that?" X asked.  
"What was Andro doing when you arrived? He was using the computer console.   
Why would he access the console if he were trying to keep Sigma in? Who was   
around him? Mavericks. Don't you see it, X?" Zero replied.  
X nodded his head, deep in thought, and then perked up.  
"You mean Andro released Sigma?" he guessed.  
"No, no. Andro is Sigma! Andro was obviously not in the RRU, or a traitor. He   
gave Sigma his body, and now Andro is no more. Sigma saw you coming and   
changed into Andro's form. He believed he could lead you to believe that he was not   
there, and set us off guard. Unfortunately, it worked. He caught us off guard and   
injured you." Zero explained.   
"Zero, don't you remember when I went in the control room? I told the Lagoon   
to self-destruct if Sigma left the network… So why hasn't it destroyed itself yet?" X   
wondered out loud.  
A mystified look slowly spread across Zero's face, "That means that Sigma must   
have known we were there the whole time! Any computer data or memory   
downloads could be corrupted or fake!"   
X nodded, "I also did that memory download. There is no record of Sigma leaving   
the system, no record of us ever logging into the control room, and no record of the   
Repliforce invasion. This whole mission was a setup." X said.  
A scowl crossed Zero's face as he faced the floor, clenching his fist.  
"They played us for fools. The so-called reports of a Maverick onboard the   
Lagoon were just the Repliforce getting us on the platform." He said.  
Zero turned and dashed out the door as X stood from his chair and searched for Dr.   
Kanarkis.  
He saw her in the hall, but stopped before exiting the room.  
What if that chip Zero got was corrupted? Or even bugged! I had better tell him to   
remove it. X thought.  
"X, are you alright?" Dr. Kanarkis said. She had seen him thinking and walked   
over to him.  
He looked up, shaken from his trance, "Huh? Oh yes, I am okay. Thank you very   
much. By the way, is it true you still have some of that advanced Reacticore?"   
"Yes. Why, do you need it for something?" she asked.  
X shook his head, "No, I was just wondering. You might want to give to the D.C.   
storage facility just in case someone attempts to steal it."   
"I'd rather not. I may need it for something." Dr. Kanarkis replied.  
"I can't make you do it if you don't want to, but I really think you should put it   
in storage. I am going to get my X-Buster repaired." He said.  
"Oh my, did I overlook it when I was repairing you?" Dr. Kanarkis asked   
worriedly.  
"No, but I need to do a data check, because if my systems were critically   
damaged, I want to make sure I still have all of my different ammunition still in the   
X-Buster's memory banks." He replied, "If you get bored, the technology lab is   
down the hallway and to the right. Look for the elevator and go to the Tech Lab   
floor."   
"Thank you X. I am sure I'll go there sometime." Dr. Kanarkis replied, walking   
off into the hall.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:   
The War Begins…  
Zero ran angrily down the halls until he reached his quarters, where he began   
searching through news documents. He read several of them, hoping to find   
information on the Maverick sighting on the New Sky Lagoon.   
Let's see… There isn't any record of anything happening in the Lagoon, not even the   
Repliforce arrival! Someone set us up. Zero thought.  
Zero looked through the papers for a little longer, but ultimately gave up and ran   
out the door.  
  
"I need a data scan on my arm weapon. It was damaged during the last mission   
and I want to be sure that all my ammunition data is still intact."  
"Yes, yes, of course. Come with me please."   
X had made his way to the system scanning area of the D.C., where he waited for   
several minutes until he was spoken to. He examined his X-Buster closely, sensing   
no external damage. After seeing this, he looked up, and followed the attendant to   
a small side room that contained various system scanning hardware and equipment.  
"Now, sit here and place your weapon on the platform, X." the attendant said in a   
nonchalant mechanical voice.  
X did as commanded and placed his X-Buster on the little analysis platform. It had   
a little cylinder hanging over it, most likely the scanning module.  
The attendant pushed several keys on the controls, and the cylinder sputtered to   
life.  
A series of multi-colored beams shot out of the cylinder and scanned around the X-  
Buster, changing to a fluorescent shade every so often.   
"I am not picking up any signs of data erasure or corruption." The attendant   
said again in its nonchalant voice.  
X didn't reply, as the beams were accessing his internal computer systems,   
disabling his speech temporarily.  
After several minutes longer, the beams ceased, and X sat up as if released from a   
trance, which in part, was the case.  
"I did pick up some minor data erasure, but nothing in your munitions data. If you'd   
like me to, I will repair the damaged data." The attendant summarized.  
"Yes, I would appreciate that. Please do." X replied, with a hint of drowsiness in   
his voice.  
The attendant rotated the cylinder, and pushed some keys on the control board.   
Suddenly, the cylinder turned red and a thick beam came out of it. X speculated   
that it was a laser, as it was burning away the outer metal on his X-Buster's   
databank.  
"Now, I am going to remove your databank for a short while, during which you   
may experience temporary memory loss and system failures. Your systems will   
resume normal function right after I reinsert the databank." The attendant said.  
Before X could protest, the attendant pulled the databank out of X's arm, disabling   
his speech mechanism once again.  
The attendant then carried the fragile unit over to a computer system, where she   
inserted it into a small depression in the console. She pulled a small lever beside   
the depression, and the machine sprang to life. X watched as his databank began to   
change colors. At first it was a light yellow. Then it changed to dark yellow, orange,   
and then red. After that, it resumed its normal blue color.   
The attendant removed the databank from the depression and brought it back to X,   
where she reinserted it into the X-Buster.  
"Thank you." X said.  
The attendant nodded, and X left.  
He walked down the hall slowly, towards his personal quarters. He was exhausted   
from the day's work, and was intent on resting for a while.  
  
Dr. Kanarkis hoped that she had followed X's directions accurately, as she didn't   
want to get lost in the D.C. and have to ask directions.  
She exited the elevator and looked around. This was definitely the Tech Lab.   
A little robot with 6 wheels, which rotated a rubber tread, rolled up to her and said,   
"Greetings, this is the technology lab. Oh! You are Dr. Kanarkis; you must already   
know this is the technology lab. Please, what do you wish to do?"  
"I'd like to take a look at your current technology database. I might be able to   
make some improvements. That is, if I am allowed access…" Dr. Kanarkis said in a   
sweet tone.  
The robot beeped its approval, "Yes, of course. Right this way please."   
The robot backed up and turned around, and lurched forward on its rubber treads   
toward a large computer console, with the doctor following close behind.  
"Right here, doctor. The access code is…" the robot began.  
"E20x5. I know. I created this system, several years ago." She said, typing the   
code into the system.  
"ACCESS GRANTED. PLEASE ENTER YOUR USER NAME." Came from the speakers,   
which were mounted all around the system.  
"Hmm. Let's fix this." The doctor said to herself.  
She typed a few lines of coding, and then the system spoke again, "PLEASE STATE   
YOUR USER NAME."   
"Dr. Leo Kanarkis, system administrator."   
"AH, GREETINGS, DOCTOR KANARKIS. YOU HAVE NOT LOGGED ONTO THE   
SYSTEM IN A LONG TIME, CORRECT?" it beeped.  
"No, I have been on a long journey. I would like to view the current   
technological advances in the database." The doctor said.  
The computer buzzed for a few moments, and then a large file list appeared.  
"Let's see… How about… Just start at the top. Display all military weapons and   
equipment." She said.  
A pictorial display and a caption box popped up. The first file loaded, and looked like   
Zero's Z-Saber.  
"THE ZERO-BARRIER SABER, A POWERFUL ENERGY BLADE DESIGNED TO   
REFLECT ENERGY SHOTS AND INFLICT MASSIVE DAMAGE ON ANY EXO-ARMOR. AN   
EXCEPTION IS THE ARMOR MADE FROM REACTICORE ALLOY, WHICH IS ONLY   
WORN BY THE FIRST-CLASS HUNTER MEGAMAN X, AND SEVERAL HUNTER AND   
MAVERICK GENERALS. THE SABER IS CONSIDERED UNBREAKABLE, AND THE BEAM   
CAN ONLY BE CUT OFF BY NUCLEAR RADIATION, WHICH WAS DISPOSED OF LONG   
AGO. DO YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS UNIT?" The computer displayed.  
"May I view the internal components?" Dr. Kanarkis asked.  
"THE INTERNAL COMPONENTS CONSIST OF SEVERAL JEWELS, AND A LASER   
EMITTER, WHICH WHEN SHINED THROUGH THE JEWELS, CREATS A POWERFUL   
BEAM. THE EXTERNAL COMPONENTS CONSIST OF 58 PERCENT CARBON-  
REACTICORE ALLOY, 2 PERCENT NITROUS CARBON GEL, THE SAME USED IN THE   
WEAPONS TOWER ON THE NEW SKY LAGOON, 23 PERCENT LITHIUM ION BATTERY,   
WHICH ALLOWS UNLIMITED LIFE, AND 17 PERCENT TITANIUM ALLOY. WOULD YOU   
LIKE FURTHER INFORMATION?" the computer beeped.  
"Yes. I would also like to edit the technological makeup of the unit." She replied.  
  
"Why were we sent to the New Sky Lagoon on a TIP-OFF? It could have been a   
trap!" Zero angrily demanded.  
He had furiously burst into the Dispatch Center, and began screaming angrily at the   
Dispatch computer.  
"It was a threat that Sigma may have been released. We had no choice other   
than to dispatch you and X. Please understand Zero, if you had not arrived, Sigma   
would have destroyed the D.C., and you would not have recovered Dr. Kanarkis."   
The computer explained.  
"Yes, I can understand that, but we should have been informed that there was   
no visual proof of a threat! We could've been killed! X was critically damaged, and   
my weapon was destroyed!" Zero continued.  
"We believed that you might not have accepted the mission. Your cooperation   
was critical in the mission." The computer replied.  
Zero sighed, "You are correct. I would not have accepted the mission. However, this   
is a betrayal of the Trust. I believe that is a serious felony, is it not?"  
"There are no rules in the Trust that cannot be bent." The computer beeped.  
"Am I truly hearing this from the Dispatch Computer? I cannot believe that you   
are functioning properly. I am requesting that you have a memory scan." Zero said.  
"Zero, you do not have the position in which to make that request. If you   
continue to defy the Dispatch Center's orders you will be detained. You have   
performed the mission and that is that. You are dismissed." The computer angrily   
said.  
"YOU DO NOT HAVE THE POSITION IN WHICH TO BREAK THE RULES OF THE   
TRUST! NO ONE HAS THAT RIGHT! I will see how much the regulations officer   
enjoys your breaking of the Trust's rules." Zero said, dashing out of the room.  
"If only you knew…"   
  
The next day, Zero was awakened with a start. As he opened his eyes, Alpha   
was standing over him.  
"You defied the Dispatch computer? Why?" he said.  
Zero yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked out the   
window, noticing that the sun was still coming up.  
"Yes, but with good reason. The computer has broken the rules of the Trust, and   
may be malfunctioning. I fear that the computer may be a danger to us all." He   
said.  
Alpha contemplated this news silently, then spoke, "Are you sure it has broken the   
Trust? It does not seem very likely."   
"It deliberately misinformed us on a mission, and withheld information that may   
have lead us to refuse the mission." Zero said crossly.  
Alpha gasped, "That is a felony, and a breakage of the Trust's rules. Have you seen   
the regulations officer yet?"   
"No."  
"You'd better do it soon." Alpha said in a quiet tone.  
Zero nodded as Alpha left the room. Zero got up and opened the door in between   
his and X's quarters.   
X was lying on the bed, still sleeping quietly.   
"X, we need to get up." Zero said.  
X didn't even stir.  
"X!" Zero said in a louder voice.  
Again, he didn't stir.  
"X! WAKE UP!" Zero yelled.  
X shot up in his bed, his eyes madly darting around, "What! Where… Oh. What do   
you need, Zero."   
"I need to see the regulations officer. C'mon." Zero replied.  
X sighed as he stood, "What for?"   
"I'll tell you why while we go there." Zero said.  
Zero walked out the door, with X trailing behind.  
  
"Dr. Kanarkis, you have been on this console all night, do you want to rest? I   
recommend that you do."   
The small robot had been urging Dr. Kanarkis to stop on the systems for several   
hours, while she had been making changes and corrections to every bit of   
equipment in the technology database.  
"As soon as I finish with the Reacticore armor and X and Zero's weapons. They   
have a big battle coming up, or so I believe. You may want to inform someone of   
the changes I made. Every change I made is recorded into this computer, so be   
sure and inform all users of the equipment in here that their equipment needs to be   
upgraded." Dr. Kanarkis replied.  
"As you wish, Dr. Kanarkis." The robot sighed.  
After improving nearly everything in the technological database, Dr. Kanarkis had   
set her sights on greatly improving the performance of the X-Buster, Z-Saber, and   
the titanium Reacticore Alloy used in the Hunters' armor.  
"Now, let me look at the X-Buster's internal components." She said.  
"I AM SORRY, BUT THAT INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED AND ONLY AVAILABLE   
TO HUNTER MEGAMAN X AND DR. LIGHT." The computer beeped.  
Dr. Kanarkis sighed. How many times do I have to override this system's classified   
files? This is getting to be a bore. She thought.  
She typed on the keyboard, and a few moments later, "YOU MAY ACCESS THE   
FILE."  
A picture of the X-Buster appeared onscreen, along with a caption.  
"THE X-BUSTER IS THE MOST POWERFUL ENERGY WEAPON IN THE HUNTER   
ARSENAL, AND IS ONLY USED BY MEGAMAN X. IT WAS CREATED SPECIFICALLY   
FOR HIM BY DR. LIGHT, AND CANNOT BE USED BY ANYONE OTHER THAN HIM. IT   
HAS SEVERAL CAPABILITIES, INCLUDING THE ABILITY TO FIRE SMALL ENERGY   
BLASTS, A LARGER ENERGY BLAST, AGAIN, AN EVEN LARGER BLAST, AND A HUGE   
PLASMA BLAST CAPABLE OF CUTTING THROUGH ANY METAL THAT EXISTED IN DR.   
LIGHT'S TIME. IT CONSISTS OF TWO MAJOR SECTIONS, THE BARREL, WHICH IS   
WHERE THE BLASTS ARE FIRED, AND THE CONSOLE, WHICH IS WHERE THE   
DATABANK AND ENERGY CONSERVATION SYSTEMS ARE STORED. WOULD YOU   
LIKE TO EDIT THIS UNIT?"   
"Yes." Dr. Kanarkis said, opening her pack to reveal it full of Reacticore.  
  
"The computer broke the rules of the Trust willingly, and admitted to it. That is a   
summary of what I just explained to you." Zero said.  
"If what you say is true, than the Dispatch computer has committed a serious   
offense." The regulations officer replied.  
Zero had filled X in on what he heard, and together they had went to the   
regulations office, in which they had been explaining the situation to the officer on   
duty.  
X opened his mouth to speak, but before words could come out, a siren began   
deafeningly blaring a warning.  
"ATTENTION ALL MILITARY CLASS HUNTER PERSONELL, THE REPLIFORCE HAS   
BEGUN A FULL SCALE ATTACK ON THE D.C.! ALL HUNTERS ARE TO REPORT   
IMMEDIATELY TO THE COMMAND CENTER FOR IMMEDIATE DISPATCH. BE READY   
FOR HEAVY COMBAT!"   
"The Repliforce? I knew they would attack, but this soon? If Sigma is working   
this quickly, there must be a reason for it. Come on X, let's go." Zero said quickly.  
X nodded and the two ran out of the area and towards the Command Center.   
When they arrived, the place was jammed full of Hunters of every unit and class.  
"Zero, if what you say about the computer's breakage of the Trust, then it no   
longer has the authority to dispatch Hunters or carry out standard operations," X   
began, "and furthermore, it may not even dispatch Hunters in an emergency   
attack."  
"Yes, I know. But there's no time for that. We have to fight off the invaders   
now." Zero replied.  
The computer announced X and Zero's names, and the two Hunters dashed into the   
field surrounding the D.C.  
X stared in horror at the spectacle before him. Repliforce ships were bombarding   
the D.C. with bombs, soldiers, and machine guns. Smaller, yet equally deadly   
fighter jets were scattering debris and various Reploid parts around, as they blasted   
the D.C.'s own jets. On the ground, a much more fierce war was waging, Maverick   
against Hunter, Reploid against Hunter.  
"Zero, where did they get resources and equipment for this assault?" X said.  
Zero groaned, "I don't know. There's not much point in fighting here. The ships will   
incinerate us. Let's try to find Sigma. I have no doubts that he is here, as only he   
could wage this kind of war."   
Zero reached for his Z-Saber, then groaned again, louder, "Oh man… I forgot it's   
broken! X, you've got point."   
"Right. Come on!" X said, dashing madly into the fray of gunfire and weaponry.  
Several times, X was knocked off his feet by a bomb blast or gunfire, but somehow,   
the two managed to make it through the battle.   
As they reached an opening in the crowd, Zero noticed that another fleet was   
marching toward them… and then another, and another, and another!   
"FIVE MORE FLEETS! Zero, we don't have a chance! We need to call off the   
remaining Hunters and get out of here. Come on, we need to get back fast." X said,   
preparing to run.  
Zero put his hand out, "No. We can't. If we call back the Hunters, these fleets'll   
overrun us, and that'll be the end of us. We have to launch an aerial strike."   
Zero raised an energy shield, and began to walk solemnly back to the D.C.  
X gazed into the distance at the fleets, marching steadily and strongly toward them.   
He sighed, and ran away.  
  
  
Chapter 8:  
Preparations  
  
X chased Zero through the waging battle, nearly losing him several times. By   
the time he reached the D.C., Zero was already speaking with the military   
strategist. The strategist had been listening intently; hanging on Zero's every word.   
X could see that a plan was already forming in his head.  
"An aerial assault may be the only option. But five fleets? I'm not sure if we   
have as many jets as we do Hunters. We would be low on vessels by about sixty or   
so. Do you think we could accomplish such a feat?" the strategist speculated.  
"Perhaps. We could have our best pilots fly them. Plus, the remaining sixty   
Hunters could take the ground assault as well. We must work a plan out quickly, or   
we'll be doomed. If only we could find the Repliforce's base." Zero said.  
X watched and listened as the two continued to form their plan, for nearly two   
hours. Finally, he tired of it and walked off, towards the technology lab to find Dr.   
Kanarkis. He was sure she had done something more useful than listening to Zero   
talk. X wanted to stop Sigma more than anything, but he didn't have a chance yet.   
Right as he reached the elevator, Zero came running up behind him, and began   
casually talking, "We have a plan. They're going to broadcast a summons in a few   
minutes. They said that the Repliforce has temporarily stopped their assault, and it   
couldn't be at a better time. We'll start the attack as soon as we're prepared. Come   
on X, we have to get to the hangar, we're going to lead the strike."   
X shook his head, "Not yet. I sent Dr. Kanarkis to the tech lab last night. I want to   
see if she has done anything of importance."   
Zero nodded as the elevator door opened, and they walked in. X pushed the tech   
lab button, and the elevator began moving.   
  
As the elevator opened up, allowing X and Zero out, Dr. Kanarkis was just   
walking to the door.   
"Oh! I was just looking for you two. I have a surprise. Come with me." She said,   
turning around.  
They followed her to the workshop, where a Z-Saber hilt and an X-Buster sat.  
"What is this?" X asked.  
Dr. Kanarkis smiled, "X, Zero, these are the Omega X-Buster and the Z150-Saber.   
These, my friends, are truly the most powerful weapons ever created. The Omega   
X-Buster, or what I call the Omega-Buster, has all the attributes of the original X-  
Buster, with some major modifications. X, your current X-Buster has three levels of   
energy. The two energy bursts and the plasma blast. But with this, you have a   
fourth level. It is a laser emitter, which when fully charged, will send out a huge   
laser blast, capable of cutting through even Reacticore, which upon striking a solid   
surface, will explode in a massive blast of energy. Also, it will take less time to   
charge it, and it has its own Reacticore protective casing. When you are ready, I will   
install it to your systems."   
"This is truly a wonderful surprise. This could help immensely in this current   
war." Zero said.  
"Oh, but I'm not done yet. There's more for you. Zero, the Z150-Saber is almost   
the same model as Sigma's, only more powerful. As you already know, your old   
saber could deflect shots and slice through Reacticore armor. But this new saber   
has several new features. The handle, like the Omega-Buster, has a Reacticore   
protective casing, one that even Sigma's saber cannot cut through, but it also has   
an extended handle to protect your hands from the beam, as it is very powerful and   
could injure your hands easily. The jewels on the internal systems are now laced   
with a special type of transparent Reacticore, nearly quadrupling the beam's   
strength. As with the previous Z-Saber, it has a lifetime lithium ion battery cell, so   
you don't need to worry about running out of energy. But, the best new feature is   
an offensive mechanism. If an enemy is attacking you from afar, you can launch   
the beam at him. See how the two sides of the saber twist to activate it? You can   
twist them past this red line, and then push them together to make the beam   
release from the hilt, in the form of a laser beam similar to the one the Omega-  
Buster shoots. X, come here and I will install the Omega-Buster." The doctor said.  
"Okay." X said, walking to the worktable.   
Dr. Kanarkis revealed a screwdriver in her pocket, and began loosening the bolts on   
the X-Buster. Slowly, the X-Buster began to come off X's hand.  
"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you! Someone was trying to contact you via the   
communications computer. I am not quite sure who he was, as all he said was to   
tell X and Zero that an old acquaintance is waiting for them, and to keep their   
guard up at all times. He sounded like an enemy." Dr. Kanarkis explained.  
"Who could that be?" Zero asked X.  
"I don't know. I believe our only enemy right now is Sigma. Who else could have   
something against us, other than an angry Reploid." X said.  
Perhaps I should see Dr. Cain. He hasn't seen me in a while. X thought.  
"Zero, maybe we should ask Dr. Cain?" X asked.  
"Yes, that's a good idea." Zero replied.  
"Who is Dr. Cain?" Dr. Kanarkis asked.  
"Doctor Cain, the scientist who found the capsule that held X for many years. He   
is also the creator of the Reploids, and the one who is partially responsible for all   
the trouble with Mavericks. Dr. Cain read Dr. Light's warning and fear, the fear that   
if X broke the first rule of robotics, if he hurt a human, nothing in the world could   
stop X, as he had the ability to make his own decisions, but felt no guilt, no   
remorse. If he were to start killing and enslaving humans, he would be impossible   
to sway. Even after reading this warning, Dr. Cain took X's design, and created   
thousands of robots, which he called Reploids. Of course, there were some parts of   
X's design that Dr. Cain had to change, as he could not duplicate, or didn't   
understand them. Some of the Reploids did exactly as Dr. Light feared, and   
rebelled. Such Reploids are the Mavericks we fight today…" Zero explained.  
X turned when the thought of him hurting humans, and lowered his head.  
"I currently have no intention of doing anything of the sort though." He said.  
"X, don't let it get you down. After all, you are the noblest fighter I know, even   
more than myself. You are not capable of such evils. I, on the other hand, am. My   
creator is unknown. It could even be Sigma himself, or worse… but I know that I   
won't rebel unless the humans become as bad as the Mavericks." Zero said, trying   
to cheer X up.  
X smiled and raised his head, "Right! Now come on, let's talk to Cain and then stop   
this Repliforce madness. It's time to end all the Mavericks, once and for all!"   
After Dr. Kanarkis had finished securing the Omega-Buster to X's arm, he and   
Zero turned to leave.  
"No, wait! I have two more surprises for you. Come over here." Dr. Kanarkis   
said.  
X and Zero followed eagerly, anxious to see what she had in store.  
Dr. Kanarkis pressed her hand to a pad on the wall, and a door slid away. Inside the   
small room laid two glinting vests of body armor.  
"This, my friends, is Omega Reacticore armor, the strongest body armor ever   
created. Nothing can penetrate it. Nothing, that is, except for a direct blast from   
any of Sigma's weapons. This is the same metal that makes up the handle on Zero's   
new Z150-Saber, and the whole metal casing on the Omega-Buster. The only thing   
other than Sigma's weapons that can damage it is nuclear fusion energy. Yes, I   
know what you are saying, that no one uses nuclear fusion energy anymore, but   
the Repliforce does, and if the find out that the armor is weak against it, it could be   
a problem. Just be careful." She explained.  
"Thank you very much, Doctor. I'm sure this equipment will provide a great deal   
of help." Zero said, putting the new armor on.  
"Oh, Zero, by the way, I have something to give to you. Come and get it   
whenever you like." Dr. Kanarkis added.  
"I'll get it while X talks with Dr. Cain." Zero replied.  
"Dr. Kanarkis, what was the other surprise you said you had?" X asked.  
Dr. Kanarkis reached into her pocket and pulled a small capsule out of it.   
"That looks like the capsules Dr. Light made to extend my powers and abilities." X   
commented.  
"That's what it is, only a miniature version. This capsule contains the most   
powerful form of energy in the world condensed into this tiny capsule. If you   
connect this to this part of the Omega-Buster, your next fully charged shot will   
destroy anything it hits. I have three of them, but the other two are still being   
tested for safety. If this capsule were to even fracture, even the tiniest crack, the   
resulting explosion would be enough to level every city within ninety-three miles."   
Dr. Kanarkis explained.  
X stared wide-eyed.  
"No, no. The casing on this is Reacticore metal so don't worry. When you shoot it,   
the energy is moving so fast that it can't erupt, so don't worry about that either.   
Here you go." Dr. Kanarkis said, handing X the little capsule.  
"Thank you so much, Doctor. I know this will be useful." X thanked.  
"You're very welcome X. It is good to see people who appreciate my work. But a   
warning goes with that capsule. Make sure you weaken your opponent before using   
it. Your Omega-Buster needs to be well warmed-up for the capsule to work." Dr.   
Kanarkis replied.  
"Zero, I'm going to talk with Dr. Cain." X said, as he walked out of the room,   
carrying the armor in his hand.  
X walked into Dr. Cain's lab, noticing immediately that he was sitting at his   
desk, typing on his computer.  
"Ah, X. Good to see you, I was just going to call you. What's up?" he said.  
"Nothing, as you can see. I've come to ask you some questions. Is that alright   
with you?" X replied.  
"Yes, sure, ask away." Dr. Cain replied.   
"Are you aware of the transmission that was sent to Zero and I?" X asked.  
Dr. Cain nodded.  
"Do you know who transmitted it?" X asked.  
"I can find out. Before I do, do you have anymore questions?" Dr. Cain asked.  
"Yes… I need you to answer this question honestly. Is it possible for Zero or me   
to go Maverick?" X replied.  
"Zero cannot become a Maverick, as he is not a Reploid. I did not create him. He   
appears to be an exact copy of you. Or… you may be a copy of him. Dr. Light would   
have left a log of Zero's creation. Someone must have copied Dr. Light, or Dr. Light   
copied someone else. Or maybe it is simply a coincidence. He is not a Reploid, and   
only Reploids can become a Maverick." Dr. Cain replied.  
"What about me?" X insisted.  
"… I'm afraid I do not know. I merely found you. I cannot tell if you can become   
a Maverick. I'm going to take an educated guess, and that would be no. When I   
copied your design, I removed a component found in your mind systems. At the   
time, I thought it was simply a memory expansion, used for making your problem   
solving skills better. I've been studying every chance I get, and I now know that it   
is not. It was a small mind control chip, used to decrease your chance of breaking   
the rule of robotics. That's what I was going to call you for. I may be able to put an   
end to Mavericks with that chip. Now, let me scan that transmission." Dr. Cain   
replied.  
Dr. Cain pushed his chair back in, and started typing on his computer. The   
computer was idle for a moment, then it began spewing information and   
programming code out madly.  
"ARGH! This transmission was scrambled after it was received. I can't make any   
data out! But who could scramble a message after it was in our database, even   
after the connection was dropped!" the doctor yelled.  
"Only two people have the skills to do that, Sigma, and Vile, and Vile is dead. It   
would have to be Sigma. Thank you, I'm going to get ready for battle." X said,   
shaking Dr. Cain's hand.  
  
Zero waited patiently for X to come out of Dr. Cain's office. When he did, Zero   
immediately spoke, "Who was it from?"  
"It was scrambled after it was received. We don't know how." X said.  
"Oh. Well, let's get going, the battle is about to start." Zero replied.  
"Zero, Dr. Cain may have found a way to eliminate most Mavericks. A small chip   
that he removed from my initial design that gave a small bit of mind control, to   
prevent rebellious behavior and give me true emotions." X said.  
Zero said nothing, acknowledging in silent contemplation.  
X looked at Zero, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"  
"No. I was just… do you ever wonder about your creator, Dr. Light?" Zero   
replied.  
"Yes, of course I do. I couldn't possibly do without." X answered, Zero's question   
having perked his interest.  
"I wonder, but I can't. I don't know my true creator. I only have guesses. Sigma   
claims I am the last of the 'doctor's' creations. I don't know what doctor he could be   
talking about. I have no idea where I am from." Zero replied, talking more to   
himself than to X.  
X pondered Zero's words with obvious concern. He wondered what it would be like,   
not knowing whom your true creator is.  
"No, that's just nonsense. Come on X, let's go." Zero said, looking up and   
running down the hall.  
"Hey, wait up!" X yelled, running after him.  
  
By the time X had reached the Dispatch Center, Zero was already standing at   
attention receiving the briefing.  
X walked to his position and began listening…  
"Thanks to the efforts of our military strategist and Hunter Zero, we have   
formulated a plan of attack. This is quite possibly the most important mission you   
Hunters will ever have. The Repliforce's new commander has high experience and   
skill, and he has sent five fleets, plus the currently attacking fleet, to swarm and   
destroy us. We cannot take them by force on the ground, due to their sheer   
numbers. Due to this, we are launching an aerial strike. Due to aircraft limitations,   
about fifty of you will guard the D.C. and fight off intruders. The rest of you are   
going to be part of the air strike. Hunters X and Zero will be the commanders of this   
strike, so be sure to follow their commands. In the event that they are taken down,   
abort the mission and return to base…"   
Return to base? That's absolutely ridiculous! This mission is already doomed! X   
thought.  
"In this mission, each team of Hunters will have their own individual objectives.   
I will now call a role of Hunters, and all the Hunters whom I call will be part of the   
air strike. X and Zero, you are already part of it, so get going to the flight deck.   
Good luck." The computer explained.  
X looked over at Zero, and he nodded. Zero walked out, with X following not far   
behind.  
Zero was walking very fast, and X had to run to catch up with him, "Abort the   
mission if we fall? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard! There's something   
fishy about this mission."   
"I agree, but we don't have the authority to refuse it. After all, it was my idea.   
Come on, let's get going." Zero agreed.  
  
Chapter 9:  
Traitor!  
  
"I will now state the mission objectives. First, there is a force field guarding the   
Repliforce ships and camps, with three generators giving it power. We have located   
all three generators, and neutralized one, which the attackers had installed to suck   
the D.C.'s power out, and power the force field at the same time. The other two,   
which are contained on the New Sky Lagoon and on a floating air platform, which   
orbits the Lagoon, are still functioning properly. X, Zero, you will decide which to   
attack, as there will be two air teams, X's team, and Zero's team. You will split up,   
and attack both generators simultaneously, so that the Repliforce will have to divide   
their forces, making it easier for you to accomplish your goals. The ground team will   
guide you to the generators, and hold off the attacking enemies. The Lagoon has   
been connected to the Repliforce ship via an energy bridge, so they shouldn't be far   
apart. After destroying the generators, the ground team will be able to get into the   
land-based camps, and take out as many resources and soldiers as possible." The   
military strategist explained.  
"But with five fleets guarding it, how will we get in?" a Hunter asked.  
"The air team will attack the ground based forces, killing many of them,   
therefore making it easier to get into the camp. Summarizing the first objectives,   
the first main objective for both teams is to get into the camps and take control of   
them. The first and second secondary objectives for the air team are to take out the   
two force field generators and to aid the ground team in getting into the camp by   
attacking the ground based enemies." The strategist explained.  
"Is that it?" X asked.  
Zero shook his head, "No. Let him go on."  
"The second main objective is as follows: After the camp has been captured,   
establish a connection with the Repliforce ships so that they can acquire a clearance   
for the air teams to get into the ships. This is vital to the mission, as if you do not   
acquire clearance, you will be attacked. We must trick the Repliforce to get in   
safely. The ground team will now resume their position of protecting the D.C., so   
that invaders will not get in.," the strategist continued.  
"Now for the final goal." Zero said quietly to X.  
"The final main objective is as follows. You must damage the outer hull of the   
main ship, the one connected to the Lagoon, enough so that you can get inside.   
Once inside, X's team will exit their ships and proceed to the core of the ship, and   
rig it with a time bomb, which will completely destroy the main ship. Make sure you   
are out before it goes off. Meanwhile, Zero's team will attack the other Repliforce   
ships until X's team returns. At that time, you will join together and take out every   
Repliforce ship. After this, all that's left is to hunt down the remaining fleets on the   
ground." The strategist finished.  
Then he added, "You are dismissed. Good luck, my friends."   
All the Hunters began filing out of the room, the ground team going to the   
Dispatch Center, and the air team walking into the flight deck.  
X leaned over to Zero, "What about Sigma?"  
"I don't know. Come on, let's go." Zero said.  
Zero turned around, and was startled when Alpha began speaking to him.  
"I'm on the air team, your air team to be exact. It's gonna be a party tonight,   
eh?" he said.  
"Yes, that's what it seems like. Listen, Alpha, X, come here." Zero said, lowering   
his voice.  
"Yes?" X asked.  
"If X and I are taken down, you become the commander. Pick someone on the   
other team to be the other team's commander. Do not abort the mission. The   
computer is not functioning properly. He broke the rules of the Trust, and he has no   
authority to make commands. Just remember, do NOT abort the mission." Zero   
said.  
Alpha nodded, and the three Hunters walked into the flight deck.  
  
"Yes, Sigma. They have begun preparing for the mission. X and Zero's jets have   
been equipped with the proper equipment that will be required. It will activate as   
soon as they enter the vicinity of the Sky Lagoon." The dispatch computer   
explained.  
"Good. My man will deal with them when they arrive. Your help is greatly   
appreciated. See to it that Dr. Cain's mind control chip is dealt with." Sigma replied.  
The holographic projection of Sigma disappeared from the Dispatch Center's view-  
screen, and the computer shut down.  
  
Chapter 10:  
The Final Mission  
  
The little robot that maintained the jets and other aircraft activated when X   
entered the room, rolling over to him on its small metal treads.  
"X, your jet is over here. The dispatch computer specifically recommended it for   
you. Zero's too. It is the fastest jet we have, and it has the best communications   
abilities, so you can easily contact your team members." It said.  
X nodded, looking at the jet. It was indeed one of the best jets in the hangar, and X   
was not reluctant to enter it.  
The little robot proceeded to escort every Hunter to their aircraft, including Zero,   
who was the last to have a ship.  
When Zero was properly fastened and ready in his jet, X contacted him.  
"This is only my second time flying one of these. I'm kind of nervous." He said.  
"Second?" Zero asked.  
"When I flew back from the Repliforce's space station." X replied.  
"Oh. Well, don't be nervous, these things practically fly themselves. You just tell   
it where to go and when to shoot. And remember, if we crash, we'll still continue   
the mission." Zero reminded.  
"I want a rematch with Sigma. I know I can beat him. Especially with this new   
armor and gun." X said.  
Zero said nothing, and X assumed he was absorbing X's words.  
"Attention all Hunters in the air strike team! Begin your flights and good luck." A   
loudspeaker blared.  
"Well, this is it."   
X was surprised to notice that he was receiving a transmission.  
"Who is this?" he asked.  
"Leo."   
"Who? Dr. Kanarkis?" X demanded.  
"Call me Leo from now on. I'm under your command." She said.  
"Okay… Leo." X replied.  
X changed his transmission to Alpha, "I've just found my replacement in case of   
emergency. Dr. Kanarkis is in jet C9DE. She will replace me as commander of this   
unit if I am unable to lead."   
"Right." Alpha replied.  
X deactivated his transmitter and started his engines.  
Suddenly, the flames emitted from the jets lit up the whole hangar, and then they   
were gone.   
  
Zero looked around as the jets around him shot out of the hangar at speeds   
faster than he could imagine. He took at last look at his home, and blasted off   
behind them.  
"Commander Zero! Ship ID C29Q requesting permission to scout ahead!"   
"Yes, please do." Zero replied.  
One of the ships to the left of Zero flew ahead of the rest of the team. Zero watched   
his radar as X's ships came up beside him.  
"X, we are now beginning the mission! Objective one is to be accomplished. We   
will go now." Zero said to X.  
"Right. Shall I take the Lagoon, or would you like to?" X asked.  
"You can take it. I have more pilots, so I should go to the Repliforce, as they will   
have better defenses." Zero replied.  
"Okay. Good luck." X said.  
"As to you, my friend." Zero finished.  
  
X lowered his microphone, and concentrated on flying his jet to the New Sky   
Lagoon. He was used to teleporting, and had to rely on his radar to get him there.  
After a few minutes of flying, the Lagoon came into, with the Repliforce ship and   
the air platform not far off.  
X switched off his turbo thrusters and began giving instructions to his teammates,   
"Okay. The pilots on my left side will accompany me. The ones on the right will stay   
behind and act as a second assault should my half be destroyed. Any questions?" X   
asked.  
"What if both teams are destroyed?"   
"That won't happen. Any more questions?" X replied.  
No reply.  
"I guess not. Alright, LET'S GO!" X yelled, switching his thrusters on.  
The hum of the engine perked up, then stopped.  
"What?" X said.  
X switched his thruster on and off.  
BANG!!  
"Uh-oh."   
X slammed the control board, pushing the engine button nearly a dozen times.  
The jet pitched, and began to sink downward.  
"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO! I'M GOING DOWN! MY ENGINE FAILED! NOTHING IS   
RESPONDING! I CAN'T SLOW MY WINGS TO A GLIDE! I NEED BACKUP! CALL THE   
D.C. AND HAVE THEM SEND A RESCUE!" X screamed into the microphone.  
"I CAN'T, MY SHIP'S NOT RESPONDING EITHER!" Zero yelled back.  
Anger and fear washed over X as he realized why he was given an assigned jet.  
"THIS IS X, CALLING MY TEAM, IF YOU COPY, FLASH YOUR EMERGENCY   
LIGHTS!" X yelled.  
The ships around X flashed their emergency lights.  
"THE DISPATCH COMPUTER HAS COMMITED SEVERAL FELONIES! THIS MISSION IS   
A HOAX! THE REPLIFORCE MUST ALREADY KNOW ABOUT THIS ATTACK! EXPECT   
HEAVY RESISTANCE! LEO AND ALPHA, TAKE COMMAND AND CONTINUE THE   
MISSION!" X yelled.  
And then, his plane did a nosedive and crash-landed on the Lagoon.  
  
"Ugh…"   
X lifted his head and looked around. He couldn't make anything out, because smoke   
was blocking his vision, and his vision system was just recovering itself.  
"Is a, anyone o, out there? Zero?" he stuttered.   
Slowly his vision returned, and X noticed that he was lying in the wreck of his jet.   
When he tried to move his legs, he noticed that they were pinned to the ground   
with a bunch of debris from his ship.  
He tried to pull his legs out, but they were stuck. He fidgeted around, trying to   
loosen the hold on his legs, but to no avail.  
When I get my hands on that computer… I am going to rock his world. But first, I   
need to find Zero. X thought.  
Suddenly, a blast of energy knocked the debris off X.  
"Oh, thanks Zero." X said.  
"No problem. Only, if you called be by my name, it would be appropriate."   
X turned around, remembering the voice from somewhere.  
"You, you're, Vile! I thought you were dead!" he said, instantly remembering the   
person.  
X analyzed the figure before, remembering very clearly who it was. The first   
opponent X had when he first became a Hunter, and the reason Zero was   
temporarily destroyed. At the time, X was unable to beat him, but during their next   
encounter, X defeated him, but only after Zero sacrificed himself to destroy Vile's   
armor. Then, after Zero had been rebuilt, during the time of Dr. Doppler's decision   
to go Maverick, X encountered Vile again, and defeated him. Vile wore a metal   
knight helmet, with a tiny T shape opening for his eyes and mouth. He had a small   
shoulder-mounted cannon, made for close-quarters combat. His whole body was   
clothed in metallic silver and purple armor.  
"You just won't die, will you X? Sigma and I worked very hard to kill you, but   
even a jet crash won't do the job. Well, I suppose that's okay, because now I'll just   
have to kill you myself. But before I do, where is Zero?" Vile said, talking more in a   
mocking tone than an asking tone.  
"I don't know, even if I did, it wouldn't matter because you won't beat me." X   
replied.  
Vile shook his head, laughing silently to himself. Then he armed his shoulder   
cannon and jumped into the air, using the jets mounted on his boots to hover.  
"We'll just see about that, won't we?" Vile said, firing a few blasts toward X.  
X rolled out of the way and raised the Omega-Buster up. He began charging it, but   
it didn't respond.  
"Oh man… don't tell me it's still recovering from the crash…" X sighed, supplying   
all his power to his internal repair systems so they could restore the Omega-  
Buster's functionality.  
I thought Dr. Kanarkis said that it had a Reacticore protective casing…? X thought.  
"Is that all you got? Ha!" Vile laughed, blasting X with his cannon.  
The shot slammed into X, knocking him clear across the area. X stood up and raised   
his Omega-Buster.  
"No, it's not."   
A beam of energy lanced out of X's Omega-Buster and smashed into Vile, sending   
him crashing to the ground.  
It can't be, that was a direct hit! What kind of protection does he have? Vile   
thought.  
X ran up to Vile and pointed the Omega-Buster at him, "Now, why are you working   
with Sigma? You always work alone." X demanded, jamming the Omega-Buster in   
Vile's face.  
"I'd sooner die by my own hand than tell you anything, X. You are pathetic…   
weak. Your strength rests solely on others. Like when that fool Zero blew himself up   
to save you and stop me. You never would have defeated me, not without Zero!"   
Vile shouted, kicking X away and jumping back into the air.  
X fired his Omega-Buster at Vile, and Vile fired his shoulder cannon, and the two   
rivals traded hits back and forth, until Vile made a direct hit on X and jumped on his   
chest.  
"See? I told you couldn't beat me without Zero." Vile said, charging his cannon.  
X watched the energy particles gather in Vile's cannon and struggled to stand.  
Finally, the particles became larger and Vile laughed, "You'll never beat anyone   
without Zero."  
Just as Vile was about fire, a red and green streak blasted by him and an explosion   
followed, sending Vile flying to the ground.  
X looked over at the location where the streak stopped, to see Zero standing in a   
position as though he had just slashed with his Z-Saber.  
Zero came out of this position and looked at Vile, "That's because X and I are a   
team."  
"How did you move that fast, Zero?" X asked, amazed.  
"The special acceleration system that Dr. Kanarkis gave to me." Zero said.  
Vile laughed to himself and stood, "You're both fools. You'll never get into the   
Repliforce ships."   
  
He stumbled over himself and shot at X and Zero. X answered back by shooting   
Vile, knocking him off-balance. He tripped and fell off the edge of the Sky Lagoon.  
X and Zero dashed to the edge and looked over the edge. They watched as Vile fell,   
farther and farther, faster and faster, until he smashed into the ground, short-  
circuited and then an explosion erupted in a blaze of flames and electricity.  
Zero turned to X, "I guess he's finally dead. I'm getting sick of his attitude anyway."   
X chuckled at the slight joke and the two heroes got up and began to think of what   
to do next.  
"Well X, it looks like it's time to get out of here and save the D.C. But how…"   
Zero said, talking more to no one than to X.  
"Didn't the briefing say that the Lagoon was connected to the main Repliforce   
ship with an energy bridge? We could cross the bridge and get in." X said.  
"For what purpose? There is very little that the two of us, without jets, can do.   
What could we possibly accomplish?" Zero asked.  
"We could…" X began.  
"And furthermore, if we were in there too long, we could be killed when it   
explodes." Zero added.  
"We still need to beat Sigma, Zero. Once and for all, we have to take him down   
for good. He can't escape this time; we have to beat him, permanently. That's why   
we should go to the main Repliforce ship." X explained.  
Zero sighed, "You are correct, X. Blowing the ship up will kill all the Reploids, but it   
won't do a thing to Sigma. I agree with you X, let's go and beat Sigma!" Zero   
agreed.  
  
  
Chapter 11:  
Invasion of the Repliforce  
  
X and Zero searched for the bridge, and found it eventually, right by the   
weapons tower.  
They exchanged gazes, and then began running up the bridge.  
"Zero… do you think that… they're… still trying to finish the mission?" X huffed.  
"I know they are." Zero replied, gazing upward into the distance at the jets   
flying around.  
"Do you think they can do it?" X inquired.  
"I hope."   
  
"Ground team, commence second objective now! We need clearance!"   
Alpha spun his jet in a tight circle, avoiding the few Repliforce fighters' shots.  
"Ground team, do you copy?" he practically screamed into the microphone.  
"Ye… copy. Our radio has… damaged… difficult to contact the air… we are   
commencing… force communication now… standby."   
Alpha shook his head, upset that the ground team's radio had been damaged. But   
so long as they got clearance, they'd be all right.  
Alpha changed the frequency on his communicator and spoke to Dr. Kanarkis, "Dr.   
Kanarkis, is your team okay?"   
"Yes, Alpha. But please call me Leo as I requested." Leo said.  
"Of course, Leo." Alpha replied.  
"Air team… clearance granted… go ahead…" came through the radio.  
Alpha took a deep breath, then commanded his team, "Okay Hunters, listen up!   
Primary objectives one and two have been accomplished. All that's left is to finish   
'em off. Commence objective three NOW!"   
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!   
"It won't open!" X shouted.  
X stood at the end of the bridge, trying to smash open the door with his fists and   
feet, kicking and punching it. Zero calmly made his way to the end of the bridge.  
"Relax, X. Allow me." Zero said, energizing his Z150-Saber.  
Zero stepped back and slammed the saber into the door. The metal around it   
melted slowly, as Zero dragged the saber around the door, until he eventually   
melted the whole door down, allowing them entry into the ship.  
X stepped in first, looking around anxiously. He wasn't surprised to see that the   
ship interior was nearly identical to the Repliforce's old space station.  
"Makes me feel right at home." X said, stretching the word right.  
Zero said nothing as he brushed past X and walked down the hallway, hoping that it   
wouldn't lead to enemies, or worse, a trap.  
"That's good. Because there's no way that we aren't going to engage in some   
serious fighting while we are here. I can already detect Reploids." Zero said.  
"So can I. They shouldn't be hard to deal with though, right?" X asked.  
"No. These are Repliforce first-class soldiers, the best fighters in the Repliforce.   
Any Reploids you've fought before will not compare to them. The can convert   
almost any nearby tools or equipment into weapons for use in combat. They have   
no simulation experience, only raw battle skill and experience. These are the next-  
generation type of soldiers, and don't forget." Zero explained.  
X just gaped and stared. Then he regained his confidence, "Okay. Let's go!"  
The two heroes walked down the long, dimly lit hallway like mice through a floor   
covered in mousetraps, stepping lightly and quickly.  
X was walking faster than Zero, making more progress as he went. Suddenly, Zero   
tore him from the main hall behind a pillar.  
"What's the deal, Zero? Are you trying to kill me?" X demanded quietly.  
Zero shook his head, "Shut up, X! Don't you see the soldiers up ahead? We'll have a   
much better chance of beating them if we make a surprise attack. Wait a second…"  
Zero tilted his head, looking up and around, analyzing the surroundings, hoping to   
find some way to surprise the soldiers.  
"X, there's a platform up there, on the second floor. If we can make it up there,   
we'll be able to walk over and around them. We won't even have to fight." Zero   
finished.  
"Okay." X said.  
Zero stood, waiting. X stared at him, waiting for him to move.  
"Well?" X asked.  
"I can't get up there alone. We need your grappling hook." Zero said, laughing   
silently in his mind.  
"Oh. I forgot." X said, loading his Omega-Buster with grappling shots.  
He took aim and fired. The hook spun around a metal bar and stuck there.  
X jumped on the long wire and began climbing up. Zero followed not shortly behind,   
constantly looking back at the soldiers below.  
"Come on X, hurry up. They are going to see us!" Zero said nervously, noticing   
that the soldiers were looking at the spot that X and he had been standing by.  
Zero saw the jets on X's boots flare open and X blasted up. Zero followed, and the   
two reached the top of the platform.  
X and Zero ran across the platform, bypassing the two soldiers. They reached the   
edge, X latched a hook onto the platform, and they slid down.  
"X, there is a security door ahead. We will need to destroy those soldiers and   
acquire their ID's so that we can pass through. We'll launch a sneak attack." Zero   
said, leaning against a metal box.  
X did the same, and the two watched as the soldiers patrolled, learning their habits.  
"They are going to pass by our previous position, then turn and come back here.   
After waiting two minutes, they will turn and walk away again. We'll attack them on   
my count." Zero explained.  
Zero looked at the soldiers again, and then turned, "One."  
X took a deep breath, arming his Omega-Buster with normal shots.  
"Two."  
Zero looked at X, "THREE!"  
Zero and X jumped out and prepared to shoot, when an explosion suddenly shook   
the ship, knocking Zero to another side of the room.  
"It's the air team! X, take cover, they're gonna be shooting!" Zero yelled, looking up   
at the ships that were now flying into the Repliforce ship.  
"I know!" X yelled back.   
X felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face one of the two soldiers. He leapt   
back, just barely clearing the slice of the soldier's energy blade.  
X charged his Omega-Buster and blasted the soldier, knocking him back and   
unconscious.  
"X, are you alright? You're under attack!" Zero yelled.  
"Yeah, I am alright, but this soldier will regain consciousness shortly. We'd   
better get out of here." X replied.  
The smoke and flames thinned out as X created an ice barrier with his Omega-  
Buster. He walked across the room and saw Zero, "C'mon Zero. Follow me, I have   
the soldier's ID card."   
Zero ran up to X, walking into the ice barrier, "We have to go quickly, X! If our   
ships are coming in already that means that they are preparing to blow this ship up.   
We have to find Sigma and go, really fast. If we are in here when it explodes…"  
X nodded, and they walked through the security door, after X pushed the ID card   
through the slot.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12:  
Sigma's Revenge (Sort of, anyway)  
  
"Leo, is your team alright?" Alpha asked.  
"Yes, we are experiencing minimal resistance. It's almost as if they are giving   
up to us." Leo replied into the microphone.  
"Good. Just checking in on you." Alpha finished, ending the communication.  
  
X armed his Omega-Buster, waiting for more soldiers as Zero walked ahead   
searching for signs of Sigma's location.  
"What are you looking for, Zero?" he asked.  
"Anything I can find that will lead me to Sigma. Computers, papers, Sigma   
himself, anything." Zero replied.  
"Zero, I just thought of something." X said.  
Zero raised his eyebrow, looking a him, "What?"  
"If our ships were sabotaged, what's to say that the bomb is not rigged as well?"   
X replied.  
Zero lowered his head, "Nothing. There's nothing stopping it from being sabotaged.   
This could very well be a trap for all the Hunters…"   
BLAM!  
"AH!" Zero yelled as he was blasted down.  
X looked over, seeing that a line of soldiers stood around him and Zero.  
One of the soldiers spoke, "Surrender, Hunter. I'm sure that you are the ones   
Sigma is looking for."  
Zero looked at X, who looked ready to shoot. To Zero, it seemed hopeless to even   
bother, as there were way too many soldiers.  
"X, they are taking us where we want to go! Just play along…" he muttered.   
X nodded as the soldiers roughly grabbed them and dragged them off.  
  
"Have you found the Hunters yet? They should be on the ship by now."   
"Yes, Lord Sigma. They are in your personal torture quarters."   
"Good work. You may return to your normal patrol." Sigma replied, turning   
toward his torture chamber.  
Sigma thought about his well-conceived plan, and how X and Zero fell right into his   
trap. It was almost too easy. All he had to do was entice the Dispatch Computer   
into aiding him (with quite a bit of information and money), and then the computer   
took care of everything. Sabotaging the jets, putting the bridges to the Repliforce   
ship, the fake bombs in the air strike team…   
I'll remember to thank Zero for getting them to make an air strike. Sigma thought.  
Sigma walked through the passage into his personal torture chamber, to see X   
chained to the wall, and Zero calmly waiting, but for what? The trapdoor on the   
floor was ready to be opened to drop X and Zero to their deaths.  
"Oh, look Zero, it's Sigma, coming to gloat." X sneered.  
Sigma laughed, "You sound almost convincing. It's as if you have not already   
guessed your fates. With you two out of the way, the rest of the D.C. will fall like   
leaves, and the Repliforce will take over."  
"Oh, come on Sigma. You wouldn't work with someone, not in a million years.   
What's really going on? And what about Vile? I want some answers, and I want   
them NOW!" Zero demanded.  
"I see that there's no fooling you, Zero. Very good, I am merely using the   
Repliforce. Once I rid myself of your annoying Hunter friends, I am going to destroy   
this Repliforce fleet and rid myself of them as well. As for Vile, he just wanted to kill   
you, but I see that he was unsuccessful… again," Sigma explained, "Oh, I forgot to   
mention! A long time ago, a scientist named Dr. Wily created Zero. Dr. Wily, he   
would've been a great man, but Dr. Light… that wretched Dr. Light… he sent his   
little Megaman out to destroy every robot Dr. Wily built, except one. Zero was   
designed with the same idea as X, so he was extremely powerful, too powerful for   
Megaman. Dr. Light realized that he had many adjustments he wanted to make to   
Megaman, but there were so many that he had to make a new robot, in case of a   
malfunction. Now you know who created you. Dr. Light and Dr. Wily are both dead,   
but I have a little surprise for you."  
Sigma pushed a button on his armor, "Bring the… heh heh… surprise in."   
After a few moments, two armed soldiers walked in with a human form. X couldn't   
decipher who it was, because he/she was wearing a long black cloak.  
"X, Zero, meet my newest, yet oldest recruit." Sigma said, motioning for the figure   
to remove the cloak.  
The figure ripped the cloak off; revealing something so astounding that X was   
speechless.  
"He… he's me. I mean… he looks like me, right? But he looks a little different."   
He sputtered.  
Zero was unimpressed, "Is this the best you can do, Sigma? Create a copy of the   
original Megaman, who was destroyed long ago? Give me a break."   
"Who are you calling a 'copy,' you worthless piece of junk?"   
"This is the real Megaman, my friends." Sigma explained.  
X looked at his hands, sighing.  
"Nope, wrong again Sigma. If this were the original Megaman, wouldn't he have   
the memories of the original Megaman?" Zero said, still refusing to believe Sigma's   
story.  
"Don't believe me, look at his ID number. It should say MM175, that is, if he is   
the real Megaman." Sigma said, pointing to Megaman's arm.  
Zero looked, and his face took a smug look, "Sorry again, Sigma, but even if he   
does have a matching code, the first Megaman would never join evil's cause."   
Sigma's face reddened with rage as he looked at the copied Megaman's ID. Then, it   
became cool and collected again.  
"Isn't that a pity? I guess that means that X was created from this robot,   
making him the copy." He said.  
Zero armed his weapon, taking a battle position.  
"Okay Sigma, cut to the chase. Send your evil Megaman to battle us so we can   
beat him and get on to finishing you off." X said, struggling in the chains.  
"Evil? No, no, no. He is simply reprogrammed. He has no ability to make his own   
choices or decisions. He follows my orders." Sigma said.  
Megaman leapt at Zero, and the two engaged in a furious battle.  
  
Chapter 13:  
The Final Battle  
  
ZZZAP! BLAM!   
Zero slashed his Z150 at Megaman, trying to pierce his ancient equipment.   
Unfortunately, it seemed to be updated by Sigma or someone else, because the   
saber just bounced off.  
"Do you like my armor? It's a copy of your new sets from Leo. Sigma got them   
from the Dispatch Computer." Megaman sneered, laughing at Zero's attempts to   
slay him.  
X watched helplessly as Megaman thwarted Zero's every attack, never missing a   
beat.  
Wait a minute! He's a robot. So, he won't miss a step because he doesn't have to   
rest. The idea is to let him take the offensive, and let him destroy himself. Zero   
can't beat him, not with his weapon alone, at least. We have to work together…   
Maybe that trapdoor on the bottom of the room leads out of the ship, down a drop.   
That would be enough to kill him… X thought.  
X struggled to escape his chains, trying every skill he had. He almost gave up when   
an idea came to him.  
"Zero! I know how to beat him! Cut me free, but leave the chains long on my   
arms!" he yelled.  
Zero flipped backwards, dodging a small blade of energy that Megaman shot at him.   
He turned around and sliced at the chains with his saber, but not without leaving a   
lot of the chain hanging from X's wrists.   
X jumped out at Megaman, whipping the chains at him. Megaman tripped   
backwards, and fell.  
Zero ran up to X and asked what his plan was, "How do we take him out?"  
"He is robot. He won't tire. The trick is to have him take the offensive, and then   
we devise some clever way to make him hurt himself. You can reflect his shots back   
and I'll get him to attack us." X said, dashing towards Megaman and slamming into   
him.  
"ARGH!" Megaman snarled as he quickly jumped up and shot at X. X dodged and   
jumped above Megaman.  
"Air hover, ACTIVATE!" he said as the air hover kicked in and caused him to   
float above Megaman.  
Megaman shot at him rapidly, but X was too agile and dodged every shot. After he   
stopped, X charged his Omega-Buster to its maximum level and blasted him,   
sending him flying to the ground once again.   
"X, THE AIR HOVER IS GOING TO DEACTIVATE SOON, BE READY!" X's computer   
blared.  
"Air hover, deactivate." X said as he dropped to the ground.  
Megaman stood, looking as angry as he could be. He stood still for a moment until   
he began charging at X, full speed. Just as he was about to crash into him, he   
stopped and slid under him. X turned just in time to see Megaman blast him with   
his gun. X flew backwards, unable to dodge the shot. Zero saw this and decided it   
was time to intervene and take Megaman out.  
Megaman walked to X and stood over him, "I am stronger, you see. I was created   
first, I am faster, stronger, and better than you. And now, I'll destroy you, making   
me the only true Megaman."   
Megaman raised his gun and prepared to shoot X, when a red streak blasted by   
him, knocking his shot off-aim. Zero stood where the streak ended, and ran at   
Megaman, who was just recovering.  
Zero rammed into Megaman, sending him flying again. Megaman retaliated by   
turning the fall into a leap as he jumped off the wall and shot into Zero, sending   
them both tumbling to the ground.   
X watched this, waiting for the right moment to leap in and grab Megaman.  
"X, I can't keep this up for much longer, hurry it up!" Zero said as he fell down   
as a result of another of Megaman's attacks.  
X watched some more, hoping that Megaman would show some flaw in his   
technique, some weakness, some way for X to help Zero.  
X got his wish. He noticed that Megaman had to stop for a moment or two after he   
charged his gun and fired it. X waited for him to do it again, charging the plasma in   
his cannon, and when he did do it, X released the stored plasma and caused   
Megaman to stumble back. When he did, X ran forward and wrapped the chain   
around Megaman's legs. Then, he shot at the trapdoor, opening a hole in it. With a   
quick sweep of his arm, X threw the dazed Megaman into the hole, just as it   
mysteriously restored itself.  
Megaman's scream did not last long. X suspected that it was an exit from the ship,   
meant for him and Zero…  
"Fools! That was the real Megaman! You've just destroyed an antique piece of   
weaponry! Every possible plan I conceive to destroy you fails! Now, with my   
supercharged body, I will kill you, once and for all." Sigma said, as the lights in the   
room dimmed.  
"Now, your lives will finally end, as I crush you with my Sigma-Slasher. Zero, I wish   
to challenge you first. Unless you feel that you need X to beat me…" Sigma's voice   
boomed, coming from all directions.  
"No way! Although we may be a team, I don't need anyone to beat you, and   
neither does X!" Zero said, activating the Z150-Saber.  
He looked around, expecting to see Sigma, but he was nowhere to be seen.   
Suddenly, Sigma came crashing down on top of Zero, slamming the Sigma-  
Slasher's hilt on Zero's body.  
"AH!" he cried as he fell down, the Z150 clattering across the floor.  
Sigma began to laugh, "Your skills have gotten a little… rusty, as will your rotting   
carcass!"   
Zero rolled under a slash from Sigma, and tripped him. Sigma fell off balance for a   
moment, but quickly recovered. It didn't matter to Zero, because it was enough   
time for him to grab the Z150-Saber. He flipped over and sliced a large wound open   
on Sigma, causing him to drop the Sigma-Slasher.  
"Impressive. Very, very impressive. You managed to wound me. Unfortunately,   
wounding me will not be ENOUGH!" he said, taking out his cannon and blasting   
Zero into a wall.  
Jeez, he hasn't changed much. Still taking those cheap shots… Zero thought.  
"I guess it's my turn now, eh Sigma?" X said, stepping out.  
"HAHAHA! You morons think this is some kind of fair battle. I don't fight fair. I   
just want you both dead." Sigma laughed, slamming his fist into the ground.  
A huge shockwave wracked the floor, knocking X off his feet. X leapt up quickly,   
charging the Omega-Buster to full power.   
"I couldn't have guessed that myself! After taking you out four times, it is   
getting boring. You must realize by now that you can't beat us." X said, releasing   
the energy.  
The plasma shot slammed into Sigma full force, but it only seemed to stun him   
momentarily. He responded by teleporting behind X and punching him in the back.   
X fell forward onto his knees, but he flipped behind Sigma and kicked him in the   
head.   
Sigma turned quickly and blasted X into the wall next to Zero.   
"Well, it seems that you two aren't as strong as usual. Come on, I'm not even   
trying hard." Sigma mocked.  
Zero turned his head, "Neither are WE!"   
He shot off the wall in a blur of red, using his speed ability he received from Dr.   
Kanarkis. He energized the Z150-Saber and slammed into Sigma, shoving the   
Z150-Saber through Sigma's body.  
An angry expression of surprise formed on Sigma's face. He stumbled back, with   
the Z150-Saber still lodged in his chest.  
"Y… you think you can beat me? N… now you will feel my true strength…" he   
said, tearing the weapon out of his chest and tossing it to the floor. Zero rushed to   
pick it up, and then ran to X.  
"X, are you okay?" he said.  
X nodded, "My systems are repairing the damage already. This new armor improves   
the repair functions as well. Hurry, we have to finish him off!" X said, stretching his   
arms.  
X and Zero both turned to face Sigma. X spoke in a noble, commanding voice.  
"You are beaten, Sigma. Give it up. We will soon destroy this ship, and the   
Repliforce with it. Your assault has failed."   
"Yes, but do not assume you have won. Your eyes deceive you. Now, witness my   
true power!" Sigma said, pushing a small button on the side of his head.  
X watched in awe as Sigma's human-like form was steadily replaced with the most   
dangerous-looking monster he had ever seen. It was covered in sharp blades, with   
two long, tentacle like arms, and two more normal arms. Several laser weapons   
were mounted on its body in various places, and the head strangely kept the   
appearance of Sigma's original head, the same as Sigma's first ultimate robot.   
"Z… Zero? What kind of machine is that thing?" X asked, his voice dripping with   
fear.  
Zero said nothing, only energized the Z150-Saber and stood in a ready position.  
"Do not even attempt to attack me. Doing so could result in your   
weapons specialist friend's demise. Oh, I almost forgot to mention   
that!" Sigma/the creature growled.  
The door to the room slid open yet again, and two Reploids dragged Dr. Kanarkis in   
chains. She seemed to be injured to say the least.  
"How did you… she'd better be alright." Zero said.  
"She is not fatally wounded, she is merely injured from her jet's   
crash. Now, do as I say or she will be killed immediately." Sigma   
demanded.  
The Reploids dragged Dr. Kanarkis to the wall were X had earlier been chained to,   
and chained her to it.  
"Now, disarm your weapons. Zero, throw yours to my servants." Sigma   
demanded.  
Zero quickly dropped his weapon, but X remained still, the Omega-Buster leveled at   
Sigma.  
"I recommend you disarm immediately, X." Sigma said.  
"Give me a break, Sigma. You know as well as I that I can destroy your servants   
before they can take their first shot." X growled.  
"X… you underestimate me. I can kill you before you can save the   
woman. I can even override system self-destruct commands, like the one   
you put into the New Sky Lagoon. Ah, yes, you remember now, don't you?"   
Sigma scoffed.  
X's eyes went wide with surprise. I did forget about that… He's right. It should've   
blown up as soon as I entered the command… He thought.  
"X, what is that all about?" Zero asked.  
"I told the New Sky Lagoon to self-destruct if Sigma left the system. If Sigma   
was Andro, then the Lagoon should've…" X began.  
"…Blown up right away." Zero finished.  
"Yes, of course. Now you see my true power. The virus… Enough   
talking! X, drop your weapon or see my true strength!" Sigma yelled.  
X looked at Zero and whispered, "On three, throw a shield up around Dr. Kanarkis.   
I'll handle the rest."   
Zero nodded, "Okay."  
"One."  
"Drop your weapon, X!" Sigma said, the irritation in his voice evident.  
"Two…"  
"X! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Sigma yelled.  
"THREE!" X yelled, rolling behind Sigma and reaching into his pack.  
Sigma looked around frantically, and then began issuing hundreds of orders, "KILL   
THE HUMAN! FIND HIM, I WANT HIM DEAD! STOP ZERO NOW!"   
Zero ran to Dr. Kanarkis and raised an energy shield around her. Just as he brought   
the shield up, several shots slammed into the shield.   
X looked frantically through his backpack, looking for the capsule Dr. Kanarkis had   
given him.   
Three more energy blasted smashed into Zero's shield, and it began to flicker.  
"X! The shield is going down! It's taking too many hits! Hurry up and do   
whatever you're going to do!" Zero yelled.  
X found the capsule and held it tightly. Dr. Kanarkis said to warm the Omega-  
Buster up first… He thought.  
X put the capsule back in his pack and started shooting at Sigma.  
"Sigma, give it up! I can put an end to you once and for all, quite easily!" X   
said.  
"That is a foolish thing to say, X. Especially when you know I can do   
the same thing to YOU!" Sigma yelled back.  
A large ball of energy started growing from what X believed to be Sigma's head.   
The ball released and hit Zero's shield. The impact knocked Zero over, and the   
shield shorted out. The servants rushed to blast Dr. Kanarkis and Zero, and Zero   
ran for his weapon. He grabbed it just as the servants reached it. Activating it as he   
went, Zero twirled around and sliced both Reploids into four pieces each, then he   
looked up at Sigma, "You just never learn, do you?"  
X ran out in front of Sigma and charged the Omega-Buster. He released the   
shot, and it knocked a small plate of armor off of what should've been Sigma's   
upper body.  
"You DARE to attack ME?! Now witness my true powers, Hunters." Sigma   
said.  
Three more energy balls charged up at Sigma's head, and fired off a moment later.   
X dodged two of them but the third slammed into his back, knocking him over. The   
contents of his backpack spilled onto the floor, and the capsule clattered off to one   
side, right next to X's hand.  
I suppose we'll just have to bend the warning a bit. I don't have any time left. X   
thought.  
He grabbed the capsule and attached it to the Omega-Buster. He charged the gun   
up and rolled to face Sigma.  
"That's right. We dare attack you. I also dare to destroy you." X said, releasing   
the energy from the capsule into his charged up Omega-Plasma shot.  
The explosion of energy and white light that erupted from the Omega-Buster   
knocked X back into a wall, and caused Zero and Dr. Kanarkis to look in the   
opposite direction.  
The blast threw several balls of energy in every direction, making holes in the walls   
and causing debris to fall from the walls.  
The main blast hit Sigma with such force and impact that a shockwave exploded   
from him, knocking X, Zero, and Dr. Kanarkis to the floor.  
"NOOOOO!!! ARGH!! X, THIS ISN'T OVER! I'M NOT DONE YET! IF I CAN'T   
KILL YOU, I'LL KILL EVERYONE!!" Sigma screamed. His voice was so loud it   
seemed to reverberate in X's ears.   
X watched as Sigma slowly decomposed into a wall, slowly disintegrating until he   
was no more.  
"Whoa." X said, falling backwards.  
Zero stood up and ran to X's side, "Are you alright, X? I guess you made good use   
of Dr. Kanarkis' capsule, huh?"  
X sat up and shook his head a bit. Then he looked at the Omega-Buster, which was   
slightly blackened and smoking.  
"I guess so. I didn't think it would be that strong. Little thing sure packed a   
wallop. On the plus, we did it! We beat Sigma! We saved the D.C. and possibly all   
the humans!" X said happily.  
Dr. Kanarkis walked over, "No, not yet we haven't. The whole Repliforce fleet is still   
operational. The mission was somewhat a failure. My whole team was taken down   
and killed, except me. We have to destroy this main ship. Alpha's team is doing well   
so far, but they'll never be able to take this ship down. We have to destroy it   
ourselves. We can use the computer to set it to self-destruct."   
"No, you can't use the computer to self-destruct. Unless you can get rid of   
me, which you won't, not this time,"  
"What? Who was… oh no." X said.  
Zero looked at X, "Sigma?"  
X nodded.  
"Sigma, where are you? At least be honorable enough to announce your   
location." X said.  
"Of course, I would be delighted to do so. Simply touch the computer, and I   
will let you fight me. But X, and only X." Sigma said.  
X looked at Zero, "What do I do?"   
Dr. Kanarkis interjected, giving her idea, "My force blaster! Of course! Zero, you   
and I can go to the New Sky Lagoon and use my force blaster to destroy this ship!"   
"Yes, that is the only way I can think of. But you should escape, Dr. Kanarkis.   
You might get hurt. Just let me use the blaster, and you go back to the D.C. and   
tell them of what has happened." Zero said.  
"No. The DNA check system will not allow you to use the system. I must go with   
you. But what about X?" Dr. Kanarkis replied.  
"I know exactly what we can do. You two go to the Lagoon and ready the force   
blaster. I will enter the computer and fight Sigma. When I get out, you can fire and   
destroy this ship. We can finish the mission and go home, easy as that." X said,   
walking to the computer.  
Zero held Dr. Kanarkis' hand, and got ready to teleport, "X… good luck. Don't get   
yourself killed."  
Zero pushed the button on his arm and they teleported out of the Repliforce ship.   
X looked back at the computer console and said aloud, "Sigma! If it's a fight to the   
finish you want, that's what I'll give you," and put his hand on the console.  
  
Chapter 14:  
The Hyper Charge  
  
X felt a strange sensation going through his body as it broke down into   
individual molecules and flew into the computer. When his body recomposed, he   
was standing in what looked like a cartoon depiction of a computer world. Blackness   
surrounded him, seeming to envelop his very person, and green gridlines   
crisscrossed all around, creating a strange atmosphere. In one section of the   
landscape, a large computer system dominated most of the area.   
"Sigma! Show yourself! You said I had the opportunity to fight you!" X yelled.  
"Yes, I did, and you will get that chance. After I show you the true   
meaning of power, as I destroy the Lagoon, the Repliforce, and the Dispatch   
Center in one blast. Unless… you wish to try and stop me." Sigma's voice   
boomed through the grid.  
"Don't be foolish. You know that I will challenge you right away. Now, SHOW   
YOURSELF!" X yelled.  
"Very well." Sigma said.  
  
Zero rushed ahead, leaving Dr. Kanarkis stumbling behind. He stopped when he   
was quite a distance from her, and waited.  
"Slow… slow down, Zero. I'm injured. I can't run that fast. Besides, the force   
blaster is only up the tower." Dr. Kanarkis said.  
Zero moaned, "Oh, I forgot we had to climb the stupid tower! We'll never make it   
up there in time!"   
Dr. Kanarkis shook her finger and made a tsk, tsk, tsk sound, "Zero, again you   
underestimate me. There is an elevator around the back of the tower. If you had   
had some patience the first time you went up, you might've looked for one. Come   
on, let's hurry. X must be nearly done by now."  
"No. He's not. Sigma doesn't go down easily. Usually, X finishes him off. I   
haven't personally fought Sigma in a long time. But I remember well enough to   
know that Sigma is pretty durable. Don't worry, we have plenty of time." Zero   
replied.  
"Are you sure? I don't want to accidentally shoot the ship down while X is still in   
there." Dr. Kanarkis asked.  
"Yes. We shoot when X gives the call. If he tells us to, we'll shoot the ship   
down." Zero replied.  
Zero continued to run ahead, but Dr. Kanarkis managed to stay somewhat close to   
him. When they came to the computer room, she led Zero to an elevator in the   
back of the tower.  
"If only I had known this was here when I first came to the Lagoon…" Zero said.  
The first time… It seems years ago, not only yesterday. I wonder… if I had gone X's   
way and he had taken my mine; my advanced sensors would've picked up Sigma's   
presence in Andro. I might've been able to prevent this whole incident. I might've   
been able to save hundreds of Hunters' lives if I had done the right thing and given   
X the easy way. Instead I gave him the difficult path because I was too selfish to   
take the responsibility… He thought.  
"Zero, we have reached the top of the tower. Shall we activate the cannon?" Dr.   
Kanarkis asked.  
Zero nodded, walking out the opening elevator doors. When he stepped out, he was   
shocked at the sight of the cannon.  
"Even if I see this weapon a hundred times, it will never cease to amaze me.   
Doctor, arm the cannon and prepare to fire." He said.  
He turned and raised his wrist communicator. He hesitated, then spoke, "X, can you   
hear me?"  
"Y…s. Communications… not work well in… Can't talk… igma attacking. Check   
back later…"   
"Okay, X, don't take too long. If worst comes to worst, we can just blow the   
place, with Sigma still there. If we destroy the main hard drive with Sigma in it,   
he'll be history." Zero replied.  
"Got it… Zero." X said.  
Zero lowered his communicator and leapt onto the weapon's launching platform,   
watching Dr. Kanarkis with interest.   
"How long will this take? X has the anti-virus program for Sigma, but it can only   
work for so long before Sigma infects X. X is inside Sigma's mind, and that is more   
dangerous than this weapon. We need this cannon to destroy the Repliforce ship."   
Zero explained.  
"Well… I have to warm the cannon up, that'll be five minutes. Then I have to   
enter the access codes and DNA checks, which will take ten minutes. Then I have to   
enter the launch coordinates and codes, and lock the cannon on, which should take   
fifteen minutes. That's about a half-hour for X to get out. How long will the anti-  
virus last?" Dr. Kanarkis asked.  
"Last time it put him out of commission long enough for Dr. Doppler's lab to   
collapse on him, about five minutes. Since then, Dr. Doppler and Dr. Cain have   
improved the anti-virus in case Sigma or another viral presence returned, and they   
believe it to last fifteen minutes." Zero explained.  
"Okay, then we'll have to plan ahead. Contact X and tell him about the cannon   
checks and lock-on, and then tell him to release the anti-virus in twenty minutes   
and get out." Dr. Kanarkis commanded.  
"Right." Zero said, raising his communicator.  
  
"Sigma, show yourself! Stop delaying the battle and fight!" X yelled.  
"Very well, X. If you wish to fight that badly, then we shall fight. One-  
on-one." Sigma said.  
X stood and watched as a form materialized before him. It was identical to X, only   
with black plated armor and a menacing-looking spiked helmet.  
"Do you like my newest battle body? Much better than Doppler's, I must say. It   
gives me worlds more agility. Now, X, prepare to die!" Sigma said.  
Before X could react, Sigma dashed into him and knocked him far across the   
landscape, damaging his outer armor plate.  
"Ha! This is going to be all too easy." He laughed.  
X started to charge his Omega-Buster, but before he could, Zero's voice came   
through the static on his communicator.  
"X! I have information! It is going to take Dr. Kanarkis about a half-hour to fire   
the cannon! I know that Sigma will detect it, so Dr. Kanarkis has formulated a plan.   
You need to fight Sigma for twenty minutes, and keep him occupied until then.   
After that, you need to release the anti-virus program and keep him under control   
for the ten minutes that remain. After that, teleport out of there, and we will fire   
the cannon." He said.  
X contemplated this plan for a moment, "I don't know if I can fight him for that   
long. He has already damaged my outer armor and he is identical to my design. But   
I will try."   
X lowered the communicator and dashed away from Sigma's next attack. He turned   
quickly came back around for another pass, which X dashed right into. He was sent   
flying once again, landing hard and shattering his upgrade radar helmet.  
Damn… He's too powerful. I need a plan. He must have some weakness, some   
kind of weak point. He couldn't be a perfect being… X thought.  
Sigma ended his dash and charged his arm cannon, aiming at X with precision. He   
quickly released the shot, and it blasted toward X. X managed to dodge the shot,   
but he panicked when it changed direction and slammed into him, sending him   
falling to the hard ground below. He stood quickly, charged the Omega-Buster and   
fired it at Sigma. It slammed into him, causing a green energy field to flicker   
around him.  
Aha! That force field, it flickered when it took at hit. So if I shoot at it rapidly, I can   
penetrate it and hit Sigma. Okay, I know what to do! X thought.  
He turned towards Sigma and raised his fist, "HYPER CHARGE!"   
X's body flashed once and began to glow with an aura of gold. His radar helmet and   
body armor repaired itself and X felt fully recharged. Then his blue and black armor   
was replaced by gold, and his Omega-Buster charged fully.  
"Now, Sigma, let's see what my weak weapons can do!" he said, firing the charged   
shot. Instantly, the Omega-Buster recharged to full and X fired another shot, and   
another. The first shot slammed into the force field, and the second and third   
blasted through it and hit Sigma, sending him tumbling.  
He quickly stood and fired four shots at X, and each one hit him successively.   
Instead of sending X flying and damaging a system, when the shots made impact,   
the energy was absorbed into the Omega-Buster.  
X fired four charged shots and Sigma's body armor plate was blown off,   
revealing his inner workings.  
"ARH! What is happening? What is this power he has?" Sigma howled, rumbling   
the grid.  
"I don't believe you've seen my Hyper Charge component yet, have you Sigma?   
Maybe I'll tell you how it works, after I beat you!" X said.  
Zero's came through the communicator, "Five minutes until release X, how are you   
holding up?"   
X just yelled his answer, rather than take his eyes off Sigma, "I have Sigma under   
control. He won't be a problem."  
"Or so you think! Take this, you little FOOL!" Sigma said, tossing a grenade   
at X. It bounced off him and exploded in little electric sparks that were absorbed   
into the Omega-Buster.  
"Sigma, you can't win. Face it." X said, firing three shots at Sigma.  
The impact sent him rolling, and his inner systems began to spark and smoke.  
X walked up to Sigma and leveled the Omega-Buster at him, "Now, let's chat for   
five minutes."   
  
Chapter 14:  
The End of the Adventure  
  
"X, release the anti-virus." Zero said through X's communicator.  
X nodded and fired a small electric charge at Sigma.   
"N, NO! This can't be happening again! X! Don't do this!" Sigma screamed.  
"Sorry, Sigma. But I kind of like the 'legendary X' title, and I intend to keep it.   
Let's wait for ten minutes so you can watch me escape and you get blown to   
oblivion." X scoffed.  
Sigma's horrified face turned to a cruel smile as he relaxed and let the anti-virus   
hold him.  
"Hyper Charge, deactivate." X said.  
The golden armor glowed a faint blue and flashed, becoming X's normal armor.  
  
"X has released the anti-virus and it has been ten minutes. Should I tell him to   
leave?" Zero asked.  
Dr. Kanarkis turned to Zero, "Yes. I have finished preparing the cannon and it has   
locked on. Tell him to get out."  
Zero spoke into his communicator in a happy voice, "X, get out of there, Dr.   
Kanarkis is going to fire the cannon."   
"Okay. I'll be right there." X replied.  
Zero lowered the communicator and waited. X did not appear.  
"X? Are you coming?" Zero asked.  
"I… I'm trying to teleport, but it won't activate. I… think something is wrong!" X   
said worriedly.  
Zero heard an evil laugh, followed by Sigma's voice. "You fools overlooked one   
minor detail in your plan. How is X going to escape my little… battlefield.   
The only way out is to enter the command through the console in the Repliforce   
ship. Ha ha!"   
"Zero! Fire the cannon! Forget about me, you don't have enough time to get me   
out!" X yelled.  
"No way, X. We have five minutes before Sigma is freed. I can get you out by   
then." Zero replied, turning to Dr. Kanarkis.  
"I am going to rescue X. If we aren't back or don't make contact in four minutes,   
destroy the ship." He said, as he teleported away in a blast of red light.  
  
Zero made it to the console in the Repliforce ship and began typing on it.  
"X! I am going to get you out! Just hang on! We still have three minutes left!"   
he yelled.  
"Okay! I'm not in any danger at the moment." X replied.  
Zero typed on the computer until he knew that he had to contact Dr. Kanarkis.  
"Dr. Kanarkis! I am running behind schedule. There are only thirty-five seconds   
left! Don't fire the cannon!" Zero yelled.  
Zero counted the seconds as he furiously typed.  
Six…  
Five…  
Four…  
Three…  
"X! I AM DONE! GET OUT NOW!" he screamed into the communicator.   
He pressed the 'access' key on the computer and was zapped by a bolt of electricity.   
He fell back and stood up, pressing the button on his teleportation device.  
  
Zero landed by the cannon and saw X standing in front of him, waiting.  
"What took you so long?" he asked.  
"I had a bit of a… shock, if you could call it that." Zero replied.  
X started to say something, but was interrupted by an extremely loud explosion   
from above.  
They looked up just in time to see the mile-and-a-half wide Repliforce ship explode   
in their faces. They took cover under a nearby command room, watching the debris   
from the ship crash all over the Lagoon, creating craters in certain areas and   
causing small fires all around the place. After a few moments the debris stopped   
falling and all was silent, except for the occasional snap or clang as the fires burnt   
through the Lagoon's equipment.  
"You think it's over?" X asked.  
"Let me scan." Zero said, scanning the skies and nearby areas, "Yeah. It's gone.   
Let's go check on Dr. Kanarkis and the cannon."  
X nodded and they walked toward the cannon.   
"There's the cannon. I guess it was closer than I thought. Dr. Kanarkis seems all   
right. Let's check on the cannon." X said.  
They reached the cannon and looked it over. The cannon seemed to be all right.  
I suppose it was designed to be all right. It is a force blaster. X thought.  
"Dr. Kanarkis, are you all right?" Zero asked.  
Dr. Kanarkis nodded, "Yes. This cannon has a few more features than I mentioned.   
It has a built in force field that was designed to protect from direct assaults from   
attackers. It also has a hovering capability, allowing it to travel independently from   
the Lagoon. If the need had risen, I could have taken off and flown to a safe   
location. What of Sigma?" Dr. Kanarkis asked.  
X stepped forward, "Sigma was trapped within the system. The virus system tells   
me that the virus had the chance to expire, but the data was damaged, telling me   
that Sigma was destroyed before being fully released from the virus' control. He has   
been destroyed, and so has the Repliforce." X said.  
"Finally. Sigma is finally destroyed." Dr. Kanarkis sighed.  
Zero smiled, "Mission complete, my friend. Mission complete."   
  
Epilogue  
  
X and Zero have finally defeated Sigma, both his Reploid form, and his   
viral form. The two Hunters have been commended for their efforts many   
times, and finally they can be congratulated for defeating Sigma. X finally   
has defeated his archrival, and no longer has to fight. He can live Dr. Light's   
dream of being a peaceful machine, with the ability to make his own   
decisions in his life. He now trains soldiers for the Maverick Hunters, as a   
commander, and still remains as the reliable leader of Unit #17.  
Zero has become a tactician for the Maverick Hunters and serves as the   
war expert. He has yet to discover his creator, and also trains soldiers in   
saber combat. He still has command over Maverick Hunter Special Forces   
Unit #0, and he fights valiantly and with courage.  
Dr. Kanarkis has achieved her dream of creating the perfect metal, with   
no flaws in any form, and it is now used in nearly every type of metallic   
structure.   
Dr. Cain has begun developing the circuitry necessary for creating safer   
Reploids, which he has renamed 'Reploid XZ' in tribute to X and Zero.   
The new army has been successful in eliminating forty-nine point three   
percent of all Mavericks, and all seems perfect.  
Many changes await X in his new life, and he knows that he will have to   
take them one step at a time. However, his questions have yet to be   
answered. What is his purpose in life? Was he created to fight? But most   
importantly, will he ever be forced to destroy Zero, as Sigma said? He may   
never know, but until then…  
  
THE END  
  
PREVIEW  
Megaman X: The Search for Sanity  
The second book in the Megaman X series promises to answer the questions   
that the first has not!   
When X is faced with a near-death injury while on duty, will Zero be able   
to get along without him? Will X be able to discover where Zero has ran   
away to, before it is too late? Read Megaman X: The Search for Sanity, book   
#2 in the Megaman X series.  
  
  
I  
  



End file.
